The nerd and the bully
by thesamaritan
Summary: Hiccup is a freshman nerd at Berk High. He is the constant target of group known as the guardians. One day he unfortunately gains the interest of their newest member. How will this affect him. Will he be beat up or will the member do something else to him?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello readers, I do realize that this prompt has been done a lot and I will try to make mine as unique as possible. Also I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave a review for me at the bottom even if it is a suggestion. No flames, flames will be used on my next campout. High school AU

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of HTTYD and ROTG, the settings, or the names. I only own the plot, a laptop, and my imagination.

There may be eventual smut in this and I will be attempting to use accents.

Hiccup: Freshman, 15

Jack: Freshman, 16

North: Junior, 17

Tooth: Sophomore, 16

Aster: Junior, 17

Pitch: Senior, 18

Manny: Principal

Sandy: Engineering Teacher

'': thoughts

"": speaking

Hell Frozen Over

Hiccup had a feeling that today would be such a bad day for him. He didn't have to wait long for the first occurrence because as soon as he opened the door to his house he was hit by the 2 degree air of the outside. He was tempted to just shut the door and stay home but he knew that then one of his teachers would call his father and he definitely didn't need that. He then began his walk to school. 'Why does it have to be so cold?' As he thought this it began to snow even harder on him. He inwardly cursed at the weather for being so cold but all he could really do was pull down on his hat to keep his head from freezing.

Hiccup is your typical definition of a freshman nerd. He was short with brown hair and he could be described as bony due to his complete lack of muscle. He had crooked teeth from when he was punched in the face by his cousin when he was younger. He was currently in his normal pair of brown cargo pants, a green long sleeved shirt, a pair of green shoes, a brown fur coat, and a beanie with a dragon insignia on it. He was not only the average nerd in appearance but he was also the only person that was able to have all A's in his classes without needing help. This had gotten him into trouble when people would try to make him do their homework for them. He also had a very smart mouth and would tell them that if they were too lazy to even try it then he would even think about it. Consequently he got beat up a lot. There was also another thing that made him a target for bullying and that was that he was gay.

He continued to walk the rest of the mile to school in the freezing weather. As he walked his mind began to wonder. As he began to go over math in his head he began to pay less attention to what was ahead of him. Perhaps if he had been paying attention he would have seen snowball the coming towards him. Next thing he knew and he was on the ground with a sore bottom and a face covered in snow. He looked up to see a group of kids laughing and pointing at him. He recognized the group as one of his usual tormentors. They were called the Guardians.

They were a group of 5 people that were various ages and grades. The oldest of them all was a boy called Pitch Black. He was always wearing clothing that you would expect the typical goth to be wearing and he got his nickname for how most of his victims saw black before they saw him. He was a tall, had black hair, golden eyes, and his voice tended to remind people of a nightmare. He was a senior at Berk High and was 19. The second oldest people were named North and Aster. North was a large person and was the quarterback on the football team. He was known for tackling his victims and for chasing them. Once he had his eye on you, you better brace for impact. He wore his normal red suit. To most children he reminded them of Santa Claus but unfortunately for Hiccup the only gifts that he ever got from the fellow was a bruise to the abdomen and four bruised ribs. He was a junior and was 17. He was known for humming holiday tunes during the winter months. He was a Russian exchange student that had come to Berk High at the beginning of his sophomore year. Aster was a tall figure standing at 6 foot. He was an Austrailian exchange student that had also transferred at the beginning of his sophomore year. He was called bunny by most because he was known to jump on his victims if they attempted to flee and be had two large front teeth that made him resemble a rabbit when he smiled. He was a junior and was also 17. Hiccup had personally experience what it felt like to be jumped on by him and he soon learned that it was better to take the beating than to attempt to flee from him. After him was a girl named Tooth. She was 5'6", had hair that was constantly being dyed new colors, and eyes that appeared turquoise. She wore colorful outfits and wears a real tooth necklace. The teeth there were all from her victims. She was known for punching out teeth and keeping them as souvenirs. She was a sophomore and was 16. The last member was a skinny teen called Jack. He was known as frost by all his victims and his favorite attack would usually involve leaving the victim covered in either snow or water. He had white hair that was supposedly natural. He always whore a pair of tan pants and a blue hoodie. He also had blue eyes and unless he was a school he tended to not wear any shoes. He was a freshman and was just a year older than Hiccup.

As hiccup began to get the snow off of his face he began to notice them walking away from him. For a moment he only counted 4 backs but then he assumed that Jack had run ahead. As he finally got back up and resumed his walk he decided that he would walk a little slower to allow for them to get further ahead of him. As he neared the entrance to the cove near the school he decided that he would go in for some down time before the hell of school. As he entered the cove he suddenly found himself being forced up against a bolder. As he began to attempt to right himself he felt his hands get grabbed and forced upwards. Then he felt a bone chilling arm snake its way around his waist. The next thing he heard was a voice wisher "Let's have some fun, shall we."

AN: Well now that you have read this remember to leave a review because the more reviews I get the quicker I will update.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all for reviewing I am thrilled that this story has caught so much attention. Also to the guest that called me a "Character Basher" I will be explaining why they are like that in this chap. Also I invite you all to read my other Fic "You can Fly". Again, all flames will be used on the next camping trip. I hope you enjoy this installment of the bully and the nerd. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, locations or names. I only own a laptop, the plot line, and my imagination. **

**Frosty Encounters**

Jack, North, Tooth and Bunny all sat around their cafeteria table talking. They were talking about how they were going to leave Pitch's stupid group. "Ve, have to stick together and vight him." North said to the others in a motivating way. "Yeah mate, it's not like the info he has would really hurt us. Sure it may cause us to lose some friends but then we see who our true friends are." Bunny said with a neutral expression. After a few minutes Tooth spoke. "We need to make a plan before we do anything. The last thing we need is for this to backfire on us." North nodded his head in agreement. However Bunny was not so happy with that. "Oi mate, why wait?! The longer we wait the more innocent students get hurt." Tooth then looked at Jack and said "Jack, what is your vote on the issue?" Jack looked at them all with a surprised look. He hadn't expected them to ask him. He was still fairly new to the group and didn't really expect to get attention until next year. "Well I'm all with doing the plan but I also agree with bunny that it should be soon."

Right after he finished talking someone stepped out of the Shadows behind him. It was none other than Pitch Black. "Well, Well, what do we have here, a meeting to attempt to leave my group? Well guess what, there are far worse consequences than you would think. If you ever decide to attempt to abandon me then I will tell everyone your secrets." He looked at them expecting sad expressions but all he saw were determined expressions present. This made him very angry and before he spoke he took a quick scan of the room and noticed that the group was out of the hearing range of the other student present. "Well let's start with North. If you decide to leave then I will be telling the entire football team you are gay and I will leak it to the school newspaper. Not only would you be labeled as a fat faggot, but you would be kicked off the team." North's expression then turned to a slightly less determined gaze but there was still a hint of defiance there. "Now Bunny, how do you think Toothless would feel knowing that you have been watching him like a creeper for the last few years and that you have a huge crush on him? Also, how do you think he would feel when he found out that you left him admiring notes in eggs on his front stoop?" Bunny's expression remained the same but Pitch saw a hint of fear in his eyes. He always had a huge crush on him and he was sure that toothless didn't swing that way. "Now tooth, how would the rest of the cheerleaders feel knowing that their captain was a lesbian and that she has always had a huge, geeky, fascination with teeth and fairies? You would be gone before you said go team." Tooth's expression instantly fell. She knew that most of those people would ridicule her for the rest of her life if they ever knew. "Last, but not least, Jack. How would the rest of the swim team think of you knowing you were a gay fag?" Jack then looked at Pitch in a defiant way and replied. "Wow, in case you forgot I quit the swim team last week." Pitch just continued to smirk at Jack. "No problem. How do you think Hiccup would feel knowing that you have a huge crush on him? Knowing that you watch him in his house from a tree across the street? He will probably call the cops on you." This is a warning to all of you if you even think about leaving me then I will make sure that all of this is published in the next addition of the school paper." They all nodded, some more forced than others.

"Now let's go. I think that it is time that we began our morning terror spree." As they all got up from their seats they were already putting together a plan to finally rid themselves of Pitch without anyone finding out about their secrets.

**AN: There you go guest. Just to prove that they are all kind at heart and are being forced to be mean. I attempted all of the accents. Hope you like. Also remember to read my other story and tell me what you think. Please visit my profile and vote on the poll. Furthermore, the more reviews I receive the faster I update. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, thanks for showing so much interest in both of my stories. You Can Fly will be updated soon as long as I get my computer to work. Also to the Guest that has sent me countless reviews, I suggest that you create an account here. I started out as a guest myself and I am currently enjoying my account. Also in case you didn't notice this is a Hijack story and while I intend for there to be eventual smut, it won't be for a few more chapters. Please leave a review so I can gauge how soon to update. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, settings or names. I only own the plot, my laptop, and my imagination. **

**Icy Assumptions**

As Pitch and his group exited the building he began to scan for targets. When none came into his immediate line of sight, he decided that they would go find his favorite target. The target had to walk to school each morning and Pitch knew that route by heart. Usually he saved this one until later but they were always easy to get in the mornings. The target's name just so happened to be Hiccup. As Pitch led the group towards the walking path Hiccup came into view. He immediately noticed that Hiccup's roommate was nowhere to be seen.

Hiccup had a parent that was constantly needed in another part of the world, and his father decided that he wanted hiccup to attend Berk. He let hiccup live in his own house and even allowed a roommate to be with him. The roommate was a tall figure with just enough muscle to not be noticed but still have the ability to kick your ass if needed. He had black hair and was constantly wearing black jeans and a red shirt with a white skull and cross bones on it. The boy's name was apparently Toothless, the reason behind that name was currently unknown by Pitch.

This caused him to smirk he then turned to the group to relay his orders. "Alright, time for our first victim. Jack you are going to chuck a snowball at Hiccup's face. Make it hard enough to make the toothpick land on his gay ass. As soon as he lands all of us will begin laughing and pointing at him. If you don't then all your secrets will be in the next edition of the school paper." He then looked at Jack, only to notice that he had this stone cold look on his face that said 'I won't do it'. "Jack if you don't do then I will personally go over and inform him on your infatuation of him." He then looked at the others and tooth wore a look of shock while bunny and north both had indifferent expressions. He could tell just by how north stood that he was very unhappy about this predicament. He then turned to Jack and received a forced reply of "Yes, I'll do it." Jack then bent down and began to pack a snowball into his hands. He made sure only to use a little snow so hiccup wouldn't actually get hurt. Once he threw it he then ran to a small cove that he would often visit. Pitch noticed this and decided that he would let him go. As soon as hiccup started to get up he informed the rest of the group to start walking away from him. He knew that Hiccup would probably take some time to get up and going so he figured the next session would have to wait until recess/lunch.(yes, some American high schools have this)

When jack entered the cove he decided to stand against the tree near the other entrance. The cove was a sunken hole that contained a small forest and a pond which was fed by a waterfall. Behind the waterfall was a small cave where Jack would sometimes go to get away from life. There was some room in between two boulders that someone could fit through and there was a tree not far from that entrance. After only one minute he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He hid behind a nearby bolder to see who it was. As soon as he noticed that it was hiccup he decided that he was going to attempt to do something risk. He was going to flirt with his long time crush. As soon as hiccup was within arm's length he reached out and took hold of both his hands with just one. He then pressed hiccup up against one of the boulders and pinned his arms above him. After which he decided to snake he arm around his crush's slender waist. When he noticed Hiccup stiffen he decided to say something. He then leaned in close and whispered in his ear; in his sexiest and most suggestive voice he said "Let's have some fun, shall we."

**AN: sorry for the short chapter but I wanted Jack's point of view to be caught up to chapter one before I continued from there. Again leave a review for me to continue. Check out my other fic and please tell me how it is. Guests are welcome to leave a review and please visit my profile to vote on my poll for future stories. **


	4. fire and ice

**AN: Hello everyone, I finally have some free time to write this. If you have been reading my other story then you will know that I am currently being swamped by college work. I will be continuing this fic but the updates will be farther apart unless I get a bigger response from readers that tell me they want this to be continued. Please view and comment on my other fic. It is getting interesting and has maybe half as many reviews as this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the movie or show content displayed within my stories, I only own my imagination and the product described within this story. **

**Remember that reviews are not required (at the moment) but that they are greatly appreciated by the author. Also I own several patents on the described device in this story so please do not attempt to duplicate it. If enough people ask for it I will put up a picture of the device for you all to see. **

Fire and Ice Don't Always Mix

For Jack one moment he couldn't believe his luck. He was this close to his crush and he didn't seem to be doing anything about it. It just seemed perfect to him, like it was meant to be. Sadly, this moment was then shattered when Hiccup brought down his left foot on Jack's foot. At first he was wondering how the boy had managed to pick up such a large stone to cause him so much pain. This provided Hiccup with just enough time to wriggle free of Jack's hold and push him away. Jack, whom had not been expecting this, immediately fell onto his back. Hiccup hadn't done much better. He was slumped up against the boulder that he had previously been pinned against. Then Jack noticed something shinny near hiccup's left leg. He initially thought that it had been the stone that fell on his foot (which was now causing him a dull pain). However as he looked closer at it he noticed that there was some metal where the boy's leg should have been. He then stood up from his position and began to walk towards a horribly frightened hiccup. As he got closer he saw then boy start to shake in fear. He supposed that hiccup thought that he was going to kill him now.

When he finally reached the boy, he crouched in front of him. He saw hiccup turn his head and ready himself for a blow to the face. Instead Jack went down to what seemed to be a metallic ankle. He then began to slowly lift the pants away from the metal. He then felt the cloth snag on something and decided that he at least didn't want his curiosity to damage the boy's clothing. He then began to feel up the boy's leg. (AN: get your minds out of the gutter, there will be none of that (yet)) When he got to the knee the feeling of human flesh became prevalent. As soon as hiccup realized that jack was done and that he wouldn't necessarily hurt him he moved his limb closer to himself. He then looked at jack with eyes at held so much sorrow. "Great, now everyone will not only know that I am worthless and gay, but now that I am a cripple. Are you happy now Frost!?" As he was saying this Jack saw the boy deflate horribly. It was one of those moments where he felt like he had just kicked a puppy. Not only that, but that right after he had found out that the puppy had no back paw.

He felt like the most horrible person in the world at that moment. It was at this moment that hiccup had been attempting to get up. Thankfully, he hadn't needed his back pack today. Otherwise this would have made his task that much harder to complete. He soon stopped all movement when he saw something he wasn't expecting. Jack was offering his hand to help hiccup get up. At first he ignored it. "You know, usually when someone is offered help, they take it." Hiccup then defiantly looked up at him. "Yes, but usually that helping hand doesn't belong to the person that knocked them down, twice." At this remark Jack visibly stiffened, however his hand remained. After a few more failed attempts at getting up on his own hiccup took jack's hand. Jack was happy that he could, for once, be the one that was helping the boy instead of being forced to hurt him.

"So, why are you helping me?" "Because I wanted to" Hiccup gave jack this look that basically said 'I don't believe that crap'. "What is your real reason?" "That is my real reason." Hiccup then sent him another skeptical look which soon morphed into a frown. "Well thanks, I guess." "You're welcome." They both then collected themselves and began to walk out of the cove. As they exited the cove entirely Hiccup looked over at jack. "Thanks, again for helping me back there. You better go on ahead I would hate for you to be seen with me. Just please, don't tell anyone about my leg." Just as Jack was about to say a sarcastic remark to hiccup's face, he saw the look in hiccup's eyes. It looked as if the boy were telling him just how broken he was. He could tell that if that ever came out to anyone who didn't know then the boy would likely jump off a nearby cliff. "I promise that I won't. The last thing I want to see is you getting hurt." It was in that moment that hiccup looked into jack's eyes and saw the truth within them. He knew the boy wasn't lying and that made him hope that perhaps the boy was as nice as he looked. Jack also hopped that this conveyed that he actually cared for the little nerd despite his usual actions towards him.

After that Jack ran ahead of hiccup. He was at the gate pretty quickly and he noticed the rest of his friends waving him over. Luckily pitch appeared to be gone. They waited until he sat down then the questions began. Tooth looked at him in a curious way "Jack, where did you go and why did you take so long." "It was nothing. Just went to the cove to get away from pitch." Aster then gave him a look similar to the one that hiccup had given him not too long ago. "I will tell you what else happened when I am positive that there are no others listening in." They all nodded their head appreciatively and gave him skeptical looks. They were all wondering what had happened that made him want to be so secretive about. Before they could voice their opinions the bell for first block rang. They all nodded to each other and stood to go to their respective classes.

After Jack was a good deal ahead of him hiccup slowed his pace. When he eventually reached the school building he went straight to his locker to grab everything for his first block. Luckily for him it was his favorite class. Engineering. As he entered he looked over at the teacher. His name was Sandy. He looked over at hiccup in a way that said 'good morning'. "Good morning sir. Where do you want me to put my homework?" The teacher then pointed to a spot on his desk that was empty for the moment. As hiccup put down his design he waited for the teacher's reply. His teacher was mute so the only feedback he ever got was what was written on the paper. The assignment had been to create an environmentally friendly machine to be used in a home. Sandy looked at the design of a system that used water to power a house and gave the option of either keeping the water or putting it back outside. He noted that one version purified the water using recycled bamboo and geothermal energy to boil the water. He wrote only one thing on Hiccup's paper. 'Good Job. I am very impressed with this product and think that given the right budget this is very buildable.' There was also a smiley face and a grade of 120. He then placed the paper back on his desk. It was at this moment that the warning bell rang. Hiccup then returned to his seat and was happy that at least one portion of his day was guaranteed to be great. However, he then remembered why most days were horrible. Jack was in most of his classes. As he saw the familiar white hair enter class he knew that this was going to be a long day. Then it got a little worse as Jack took the empty seat next to him. It was at that moment that he knew that he was doomed.

**AN: Please leave a comment for this. Comments are not required but they are appreciated. Also please visit my profile to vote on future stories and I encourage you to look at my other story and leave a comment for it as well. I will likely update this again in about a month. Also viola thank you for the encouragement and it has now been updated. Keep reading and I encourage other guests to send me reviews. Also viola i would encourage you to setup an account. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I do apologize for my current absence but college finals were hell. I just finished up last week and am looking forward to Memorial Day. As a few of you may know I also have another story up. However I have noticed that it is not as popular as this story. For this reason I am considering discontinuing it until further notice. Please message me if you disagree with that decision. As always, please leave me a review for this story. These help encourage me that yes people are enjoying the stuff that I write. The poll for future stories is still open but it will be closing soon. Also to Viola, unless your brother is Andie then no, he has not read the story. **

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, places or things. I only own my laptop, imagination and the device described in the previous chapter.

The storms begin

As Jack walked into his first period, he remembered something; Hiccup was in most of his classes. All except for gym and now he knew why. When he was walking towards class he had originally been wondering how no one else knew about the false leg. As he entered the classroom he thought about going to the back of the room like usual, but then he noticed that the seat next to hiccup was empty. He figured that the brunet wouldn't mind if that seat was occupied for once. He was also secretly happy that he could sit next to his crush. As he sat down he failed to notice how hiccup stiffened. He set his bag on the floor and took out his design for the project. He had created a snow cone machine that used recycled rainwater for the ice.

As class began, the teacher came around to collect all of the inventions that had not already been given to him. As he passed by some of the people in the back, Jack could hear the exasperated groans that could either mean that they forgot to do it or that they left it at home by mistake. As the teacher reached Jack he gave him a look that could be read as 'why are you sitting next to hiccup and what do you think you will get away with?' Jack knew that there was no way he would ever be able to convince the teacher that he meant no harm. Sandy then held out his hand for Jack's assignment. When he saw it he smirked and nodded in a knowing way. Anyone that ever saw the teen knew that he had an infatuation with all things cold and incorporated them into everything he did in one way or another.

After the teacher had passed by him Jack looked back down at his desk and noticed that there was a piece of paper sitting in front of him. He noticed it said 'Why are you sitting next to me?' He knew who had written it and decided for Hiccup's sake he would respond in the form of writing. 'Because I want to be around you.' When he gave it back to Hiccup he saw a scowl forming on the other's face. Hiccup had meant it to be a warning to jack to back off. However when he read that response he was at a loss for words for a few moments. He was unsure whether he could trust this in any way. I was at this moment that he remembered the events from this morning and decided to go back to those. The next thing he wrote on the paper was something that surprised Jack. 'Why do you hurt me daily if you care about me getting hurt?' When Jack saw this he stiffened slightly. It was at that moment that he wanted to tell the brunet everything. He wanted to tell him how much he liked him and how he and the others were being forced to hurt everyone. However, he knew that if he did that one of two things would happen. The first, and most likely, is that Hiccup would call him a fag, report him to the police for violating him earlier, and call him a flat out liar in front of the whole class. The second, less probable result, involved hiccup actually believing him, actually wanting to help him and to possibly become his friend or maybe even more. Unfortunately, he knew that that was highly unlikely for him. So he instead replied with 'Because otherwise one of the other guardians might hurt you worse than I do' He tried to show just how much he didn't want the boy getting hut without making it seem like he was trying to trick hiccup. When the other read the note he just turned away from Jack. He then wrote 'Please just leave me alone in the one class that I can actually enjoy.' As Jack looked back up at Hiccup he could have sworn that he saw the boy's bottom lip quivering as if he were about to cry. He knew that this was a final plea from a person that was at the edge of their cliff and that if Jack wasn't careful he might be the final thing that pushes them of that cliff. He decided to leave him alone for the rest of the period. That day they were watching a moving about the new technologies involving amusement parks. There was to be a test at the end of the video over what some of the technologies were and how they worked. As the movie continued Jack would constantly be glancing over at Hiccup. At the end of the movie they were given the test and unfortunately for Jack he had spent so much time admiring his crush through glances that he wasn't paying attention to the video. He was sure that he failed that test. After spending five minutes staring at his paper he noticed that the teacher was writing something on the board. When Sandy finished it read 'Mr. Frost please remain after class, I need to speak with you' He gave the teacher a look that screamed 'What did I do?!'

In truth this was the first day in class that he had actually behaved for the entire lesson. As the bell rang he remained in his seat as hiccup got up to go to his one class that none of the guardians were in. Hiccup was actually happy that this class lasted for two periods. He would be free of all his tormentors for two hours. As he left the engineering room he unfortunately collided with another one of the groups that torment him. These people were a group of three people. They were Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, their real names were Riley and Thomas. Ruffnut got her nickname from how the boys that she had been with always said that she was rough during intercourse. Tuffnut got his name from how he could take just about any hits from his victims. The last was Snotlout. His reals name was Sebastion, but no one ever calls him that in school because he would knock all the snot out of you. That is of course how he got his nickname.

Hiccup once again found himself on his rear for the third time today. As Snotlout approached hiccup he looked down on him. "Now what am I going to do with you. You know it is very impolite to bump into others without saying sorry. Maybe I need to teach you a lesson and leave with some new knowledge that is colored black and blue." Hiccup braced himself for the beating to come. Then he heard a voice that he recognized and was thankful for. "What do you think you will accomplish by beating him?" That voice belonged to his tall roommate. Toothless looked at the bullies as he walked closer to his friends side. "Do you really think that you won't get beaten by me later if you touch my friend? I suggest that you run along before I decide to take matters into my own hands." At this Snotlout began to walk away and turned back to hiccup saying "don't even begin to think that we are done here you fishbone of a fag."

As Toothless began to help his friend up he looked hard at him to make sure that he wasn't hurt. "Why is it that you always seem to get into trouble? Let's get you to class before you get pummeled into the ground by another ogre." Hiccup looked up at his friend with a real smile. "Thanks bud." Then then began to walk towards hiccup's next class. Due to being practically crippled he was placed in a smaller phys. Ed class to help ensure that he would not he be bullied and because he needed to be involved and different activities than the average person due to his injuries. When they got to his class they were greeted by his teacher, Gobber. Gobber had something in common with hiccup and that was that he also had no left leg. "Good morning Hiccup and Toothless, it is good to see you both here right on time" Hiccup then looked up at his friend. "Okay bud I'm pretty sure I can take it from here, you better get to your class before Alvin makes you stay for detention." "Okay, I'll meet you here after class. Just stay out of trouble, I really don't want to have to bail your skinny ass out of trouble again." "Oi, watch your language James. Just because I am lenient about that stuff doesn't mean I will always ignore it."

Toothless visibly stiffened at his real name. When he had first moved in with hiccup, he had shown the boy nothing but kindness and friendship. The bond between the two had actually strengthened after Hiccup had told him that he was gay. Now he was constantly teasing him about it because at one time he had thought the boy had a crush on him. He had gotten his name from Hiccup because he wanted his friend to call him by a better name. He decided to call him Toothless because when he was around hiccup it seemed that he was just a big softy. He described the reality of his friend as being all bark and no bite. To him he was the nicest person the brunet had ever known. The reason that he was living with hiccup was because his Father was a big mob boss that was currently in jail. Everyone knew him as Red Death because he would kill anyone at the drop of the hat. Also when he had told his mother that he was gay she kicked him out of the house and said "I will not have a faggot for a son. Now get out of my house before I kill you." The day after hiccup had told him that he was gay be decided that he would tell the roommate the real reason for why he didn't live with his parents. The brunet had looked at his friend and had made him promise that he would never tell anyone that he was gay. Hiccup knew what it was like to be ridiculed about who you are and he didn't want any of that to happen to his friend. After that Toothless had begun to put his name down as that for all his class and eventually got his name changed permanently. He was now known as Toothless Fury. He told hiccup that on that day he was the happiest guy in town. He finally felt free from the controlling parents.

As toothless headed on to his health and PE classes Hiccup entered the room where he worked with Gobber in exercises. He knew that there was no way that this could be a bad class. As he sat down to take off his prosthesis out of site of the door, he heard a knock at the door. As Gobber went to the door he heard a voice that he hoped he would be free of for the next 2 hours. "Yes sir, um, I just got a new schedule today. Is this the room for modified health remediation?"

**AN: Again sorry to everyone about not updating for a while. I will be attempting to keep up with that schedule better. Also to those who may have caught it I did remember that I had said that Pitch would get Hiccup in PE. I recently changed that to lunch/recess. That way the two could have a class that had no one else in it. Also that was a long chapter and it was the only way for me to get everything in that I wanted to be known in one update. Just remember that the more reviews that I get the more motivated I will be to update sooner. Also guests are always welcome to leave reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So sorry for being MIA for so long. My summer semester college classes are getting annoying and I am currently struggling to find time to write. However, to all of you that think that I have abandoned you, rest assured that I will never discontinue any of my stories. I encourage everyone to review my stories because the more reviews I get the faster I update. Also I would like to encourage all guests/unregistered readers to leave me a review. **

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, places or things. I only own my laptop, imagination and the device described in the previous chapter.

We aren't so different after all

Jack seriously wondered why he had been asked to stay after. He hadn't misbehaved and he had yet to cause any major trouble this month. He was really hoping that his teacher merely wanted to make sure he was alright. Maybe Sandy was wondering why he was acting so nice to hiccup today and why he wasn't playing any pranks in class. However all of these thoughts were thrown out the window when Manny walked in. It was in that moment that Jack knew that he probably looked like a deer in the headlights. His brain was moving at the speed of light as he tried to figure out why the principle was seeing him. Jack was coming up short on anything as was just about to ask the principle because he honestly didn't know what he had done to warrant a meeting.

However before he could even open his mouth his question was answered. Manny had been standing there for a few seconds and had noticed that Jack was looking a bit confused. He figured he could at least soothe the student's worries. "Jack, don't worry I'm not here because you have caused any accidents in the school. However, that doesn't mean that you aren't in trouble." Despite the calmness in the principle's voice this did nothing to alleviate the stress that Jack was feeling. If anything this made him even more confused and frightened as to why he was meeting with the men. I was at this moment that Sandy went over to the door to close it. To jack this was almost like him closing the door of an interrogation room where he was the delinquent and Manny was the cop that was trying to bust his balls for all the crap he had done in the past.

Soon enough Sandy joined Manny in front of Jack, but not without first grabbing two chairs so that the men could sit down. Now jack felt even more like he was a delinquent. It was at this moment that Manny chose to address him. "Jack, we are here to talk to you. As I just said this is not about any pranks you have pulled on my students. For once this is about something that I don't look at very often. I am talking about your grades." At this statement Jack cringed. He was always an academically challenged teen and he knew it. No matter what he did there was no way for him to improve his grades. Last year he had unfortunately failed his health class. "Jack, I have been talking with your other teachers and we have decided that we won't hold you back because of your low grades. However, we will be changing your schedule. Mr. Gobber has been kind enough to arrange a remediation class for you. Because of the fact that you don't have very much time left this class will last for two hours each day. Also we have assigned a tutor for you in the school. He will submit weekly reports on your progress to us and if I hear of you hurting him then you will be expelled for assault. Also we have rearranged your schedule so that you will be having all of your classes with him. Furthermore, you will happy to hear that during none of your schedule will you come into contact with Mr. Black." At this statement Jack was both relieved and confused. He gave the principal a look that he hoped conveyed his confusion on the subject. At this Manny simply smirked. "Yes Jack, I am aware that you and the others are being forced to hurt others through the action of Mr. Black. In the past I have attempted to put a stop to his actions by putting him in detention. But I have learned that this doesn't really faze him. Also I cannot simply expel him on suspicion because his family is one of the main contributors to the school. So I have decided that I am going to make a concerted effort to separate you three from him. Just remember that in this situation that I am your friend not your foe. Also please tell the others that if you three ever have incriminating evidence against him then I will back you in getting him arrested." At this Jack smiled at the man. He now understood why the principle had never given Pitch any detentions in the past. He was happy that he had found an ally in the man and couldn't wait for the meeting with the others later. "Here is your new schedule. You will notice that you no longer have a free period. And that your classes have been shifted slightly. However, rest assured that you will be having the same teachers for them all." As Jack looked over his new schedule he noticed that the order of classes had changed. Now it was Engineering, Health remediation, Lunch, Math, History, Literature/Writing, and finally Physics. He also noticed that he did indeed have the same teachers for all of his classes and that the only class that hadn't changed was engineering and for this he was thankful. He had feared that he would lose the one class that he had in common with _His_ Hiccup.

After Jack had finished looking over his schedule he was interrupted by the principle's talking. "Also you are to meet with your tutor every week Tuesday-Thursday and on either Saturday or Sunday to ensure that you learn all material. You two will meet for a minimum of 4 hours each time and as said before he will be submitting reports to me and your teachers on your progress." It was then that he was handed another piece of paper with a room number to the local library and a time. "You will report to that room every designated day at that time. You can be excused from certain days if you supply me with credible evidence which will be looked at and investigated. Also, here is your excuse to your colleagues as to why you are going to the building. The library staff has been instructed to support this if asked by anyone. Also here is a pass card for your use at specific times on these days." It was at this point that the principle handed him another paper and a card with his ID on it. Upon closer inspection to the paper he noticed that the excuse was that he was going there for community service in place of suspensions for some of his earlier pranks in school and around town. "The reason for the excuse is so that you will not be ridiculed by others for being a 'nerd'. We don't need any more cases of severe bullying in this school."

He then handed Jack a final card that explained why he was late to his class. "Best hurry along before Mr. Gobber decides to be even harder on you." At this he stowed all of the other papers into his backpack and hurried off to his class. It took him several minutes to even find the room. It was tucked away in a small hallway that he had no idea even existed. As he approached the door he became very frantic. Mr. Gobber was the Wrestling coach for the school and was known for his moves in the ring. He was known to be one of the best fighters in the whole school. There was even talk about how one time he beat Alvin. Jack finally reached the door and gained the courage to knock. When the may eventually arrived at the door Jack asked "Yes sir, um, I just got a new schedule today. Is this the room for modified health remediation?" He could tell that the man was not too pleased with him and initially feared that he had gone to the wrong room. As he was directed by the man into the classroom he handed him the pass slip. Gobber quickly looked at it and then he placed it on his desk. He then pointed Jack towards a corner of the room that had about 5 desks and a blackboard. "Please have a seat in the first desk and I will be right over to begin with you." As jack walked over to the desk, he began to look around the room and noticed equipment that had been modified for a strange reason. He noticed that there were no bench presses and that there were no treadmills. He also noticed an area that was not visible to him due to a partition. As he sat down at his seat he noted that it was indeed a real blackboard with the chalk and all. Just as he had finished getting a notebook out of his backpack Gobber walked to the front. "Alright time to set some rules. You will respect others in this classroom, you will not ridicule my other student(s), you will not show up over ten minutes late without a slip stating why you were late, you will give all homework and classwork to me at the beginning and end of class, and lastly any exercises or activities that you witness my students doing in this room will not be shared outside of this room. Any disobedience of these rules will result in a conference with the principal." "Yes I understand Mr. Gobber." It was at this moment that Jack heard a crashing noise behind him and turned around to see what had happened and he met gazes with _his_ hiccup. At the realization that the classmate was his crush a small smirk graced jack's face and he now felt very happy that he could spend some time in a class where he and hiccup were the only two students. It was at this moment that he was both praying to the gods and thanking them for allowing for jack to be the only other student in that class. He now knew that this just may become his favorite class and he couldn't wait to see what else the day had in store for him.

**AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. Also I used 7 hours in jack's school day because most American school days last that long. Please leave me a review and I am asking one last time that people please go to my profile and vote on my poll for future stories. I would like to encourage guests/anon readers to leave me a review as well. Also please remember that I am not going to be 100% perfect with my grammar so please try not to be too critical of my work. Remember as always that the more reviews and votes that I get the quicker I will be updating this story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I would like to once again apologize for not updating for almost 2 months. Life has decided to throw me multiple curves over this time period. However, despite these recent events I will be updating this story more frequently (hopefully). To ensure that I update frequently I am promising that I will put up a new chapter if there are ****10**** reviews on my current chapter. While I realize that is a lot, I know that it can be done. Also, to all guests, please leave a name or title on the review and don't just leave a two or three word review. It is always great for a writer to hear from the audience that they are enjoying their work.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, settings, or things. I only own my laptop, the plotline, and my imagination.**

Why do the Gods hate me?

As soon as Hiccup heard the sound of Jack's voice, he was praying that this was the wrong class for the boy. The last thing he needed today was for his tormentor to be in the only class where he could actually be himself without anyone making fun of him. Despite his pleas to every god that he knew of, Gobber finally told the boy that he was in the correct class. When the man said it, Hiccup could almost feel the irritation from Gobber's voice. As he stood there behind the partition, he felt as if his life was ending. The one class that he was happy with, now had Jack f***ing Frost in it. He was paralyzed from head to foot. After a few minutes, he began to hear Gobber explaining some rules to Jack. This caused Hiccup to become curious. He decided that he may as well get used to the fact that frost was in the class. So he slowly began making his way to the first modified piece of equipment. He was hoping to at least make a good impression on the boy. However, he hadn't thought about his clumsiness and had all but forgotten about his missing limb. As he began to go towards the modified bench press, he took a step forward with his right limb. As he did this he began to get some confidence back. Then, he tried to take the next step with his nonexistent left leg. As he began to feel gravity taking its effect on him, he realized that he had once again forgotten that he had removed his prosthetic. As he began to fall forward, he reached out for anything that he could grab onto. Almost immediately his hand found purchase on a bar. Unfortunately for him, the bar belonged to a weight that was in the middle of a stack of others. The next thing that happened was the weight dislodged itself and the others above it. Hiccup also collided with the padded floor with a crash and a thud. For the seconds that he lay there, he hoped beyond hope that Jack hadn't heard that. However, those hopes were soon vanquished as Jack turned around and locked eyes with the brunette. He then saw a smirk make its way to the boy's face as he blushed as red as a fire truck. He really wished that the ground would just come and swallow him up.

As the two continued to stare, Hiccup began to feel more like he was the prey and Jack was a predator just stalking him. After a few more seconds of silence Gobber finally spoke. "Hiccup, what were you tryin to do this time lad?" He gave hiccup a look that was a classic among them. He then turned to Jack. "Would you mind helping my overly clumsy student to the bench press he was attempting to reach?" Jack had been hoping that he could help the poor guy up. He quickly got up from his seat and was soon by Hiccups side as he began trying to help the brunette. For hiccup, this couldn't have been a worse situation. Actually, as he began to think about it he then got the idea of 'well at least he didn't see you without any clothing on'. He then felt his blush deepen even further if that was even possible. It was during his though that Jack had finished removing the hand weights from around him and was now offering him a helping hand for the second time today. He finally came out of his thoughts when he heard a voice asking if he was okay. He then looked up and was met with the fact that Jack was trying to help him up. At first, he shied away from the hand until he remembered how jack had been nice to him earlier. He then decided that he would at least give the other the chance to prove to him that he really is a nice person. As Jack helped him up he came face to face with the other. It was at this moment that he noticed something that they had in common. He could just barely see some light freckles scattered across his face. 'They're so cute' Before he could reprimand himself for that thought, he felt himself smiling at the thought.

When Hiccup finally decided to accept Jack's help, the other was over joyed. Unfortunately, he found that he had used too much strength in lifting the teen and soon found himself face to face with his crush. He instantly started praying that the other wouldn't notice his slight blush. However, as soon as he had though this he saw a smile grace the other's face. He could actually see some crooked teeth and to him the cuteness level for hiccup had just increased tremendously. He then decided to break the silence between the two. "What are you smiling at freckles?" He initially cringed because he feared that the other would be offended by the question. However, he was soon proven wrong as hiccup began to giggle. "You're one to talk. At least my freckles aren't pink." Jack then felt himself go stiff. 'F***, I can't believe that he noticed those. Barely anyone knows about them.' "Well I guess we're even now. You know one of my secrets and I know one of yours." Hiccup gave him a look that screamed with curiosity. "Why do you keep them a secret? I mean, I'm sure other people would find them just as cute. Um…I mean...nnot to ssay that I find them cute…. Because then that would jjjust be weird." As he continued to stutter he was calling himself all sorts of curse words in his head. He couldn't believe that he let that slip out.

Jack looked at the boy with a mixture of affection and surprise. The last time someone noticed his freckles he was ridiculed for it. No one had ever told him that they were cute and it was just an added plus that the complement came from his crush. He then remembered what he was supposed to be doing and he proceeded to help Hiccup to the Bench-press that he had been attempting to reach. As Hiccup sat down on the bench, Jack walked over to the weights. "So how much do you usually lift, scrawny?" He had said this as playful of a voice as possible so that he would not insight the rage of the wrestling coach that was in the room with them. Hiccup them gave him a smug look and said "Well I usually lift about 150." Jack gave him a look that screamed 'You have got to be s***ing me.' At first Jack was unsure whether the boy was joking or not. Despite this he applied the weight that Hiccup had specified. He then took his position behind him. As he saw Hiccup beginning to pick-up the weight he began to wince as he pictured the boy being crushed by the weights. He was then surprised as Hiccup began lifting the bar with ease despite his small stature. He then realized just how much he had underestimated Hiccup and he noticed the over confident smirk that was plastered on to the others face. After about 20 reps he helped Hiccup to place the bar back onto the support. It was at this moment that the teacher finally spoke. "Good set Hiccup. Last time you could only do 15. How about you get Jack to help you with the rest of your workout for today." Jack then looked down at the other to see what was next. "Jack can you help me over to the mat on the other side of the room? I need to do my sit-ups and push-ups." Jack then got a crazy idea in his head. He initially just helped the other to stand up. Then he proceeded to lift Hiccup up and carry him bridal style to the mats. He then heard the question that was inevitable. "Jack, why are you carrying me?" Hiccup said it in a way that sounded like a small puppy whining. "Because I don't want you to hurt yourself by falling down like earlier." He smiled triumphantly as Hiccup pouted in a cute way. He then placed his crush down on the matt. After this the two settled into a cycle of Jack helping hiccup with each of his workouts and when he had to go somewhere else, Jack would pick him up. After the first time Hiccup figured that it wasn't too bad and that at least Jack wasn't chucking ice at him. When the bell rang for the end of the period, Jack felt like it had only been a few minutes and he couldn't believe how fast two hours can fly by. He then helped Hiccup back to the partition so that he could put his leg on. After that he told hiccup he would catch him later and left the room. As he was walking out into the hallway he unfortunately bumped into Toothless. He then felt himself being pushed against a wall. He saw the other pulling back a fist that was aimed for his face. He thought he heard him saying quietly "For Hiccup" Before Jack had a chance to say anything he heard a voice that he wasn't expecting. "Toothless, stop! What are you doing?"

**AN: Until next time. Just remember if I get 10 reviews from different people then I will update. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: As promised, I am updating after receiving 10 reviews. In response to a review that I received from "HiJack Attack", yes there will be eventual smut. However, I am going to be taking this story at a realistic pace. It is likely that there won't be any smut until at least chapter 15. I am once again going to ask for 10 new reviews (on this chapter) before I update. Also, as I am going to be starting college classes again, please give me a little patience as my free/writing time will be diminished. I would also like to thank all of the guests that left a review for me. I will respond to any of your questions at the bottom of this update.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters of HTTYD and ROTG, the settings, or the names. I only own the plot, a laptop, and my imagination.**

**Hard Work and Deadlines**

Just as it seemed that Jack was starting to come out of his shell, the bell rang to signal the end of the period. This signaled the end to their time of harmony. Now they had to return to a world that expected Jack to be a bully and one that only knew Hiccup as the gay nerd who has barely any friends. As Jack was helping Hiccup back over to the partition, he began to reflect on just how much the past few hours had affected him and his views. This morning, if someone had even mentioned the name Jack Frost, then he would have initially cringed from what the boy was known for. He now saw Jack as a person that he could potentially trust and maybe even as a friend in the future. By this time he had finished reattaching his prosthetic to his leg and was making his way to the door. He was expecting to just see Toothless there. However, as soon as he opened the door he felt like he was having a miniature heart attack. There directly to his left was Toothless. He was holding Jack up against the wall and Hiccup could see his fist pulled back as he was preparing to nail the bully in the face. Hiccup acted without thinking as immediately shouted "Toothless, stop! What are you doing?"

When Toothless heard that voice saying those words he was immediately at a loss for words. He turned to his roommate with a look that almost screamed 'You do know who this is right?' He had not been expecting this kind of a reaction from his friend. Hiccup then gave him a look that was akin to a mother looking at a child that had disobeyed her. Also for an added effect, he crossed his arms and for toothless this made him feel like he was the bully and Jack was the victim. "Toothless, please just put him down. You know that he isn't worth the trip to the Principal's office. Are you really going to ruin your record over one student?" Toothless gave him a look that no too long ago had been on Jack's face. It was screaming 'Are you s****ing me?' "Hiccup this is the person that torments you on a regular basis. He's the guy that leaves you with bruises on a daily basis." "And you think that by leaving him with a black eye and a bruised cheek that you are going to be able to justify your action? Just because I get bruises on the way to school, doesn't mean that they were from Jack. Please just put him down and let's go get some lunch."

To Jack this seemed like the luckiest day of his life. Not only was he able to spend over 2 hours with his secret crush, he was also fortunate enough to escape a beating from said boy's roommate. As Jack was lowered to the ground by Toothless he could have sworn that he heard the other mutter "Don't even begin to think that this is over with Frost." After he was safely on the ground, he looked at Toothless with a look that almost yelled 'You wanna bet on that.' After that he began to walk towards the cafeteria so that he could meet up with the others. As he walked he was trying desperately to keep the smile off his face. The last thing that he wanted was for the others to bombard him with questions. Unfortunately, just as he began to walk towards the table Aster asked him why he hadn't been in gym with him. This triggered the smile to come back and just by looking at the other's faces, he knew that this was going to be a long lunch period.

As he watched Jack walk away, Hiccup felt happy with himself. Not only had he had a good class with Jack but, he had also stopped him roommate and friend from destroying the cute face. As soon as that thought crossed his mind he mentally slapped himself. 'No Hiccup, he is the one that hurts you daily' said one voice 'but he was nice to you today, wasn't he? He carried you around and he helped you when you fell down. He also didn't do anything bad to you.' After this argument Hiccup remembered all of the fond events that had occurred since the beginning of the school day. He had made a new discovery and possible a new friend in Jack. Only time would tell with the second one. As he exited his thoughts he came face to face with a worried looking Toothless. "Hiccup, why did you stop me? Did he hurt you at all? Why was he in that class? Why did you protect him when he wouldn't even dream of doing the same for you?" "Toothless. Would you please slow down bud? Sheesh, you are acting like a mother hen. To answer your questions, the reason I stopped you was that I didn't want your record to become tarnished. Secondly, no he didn't hurt me, any new bruises that you find are from my clumsiness. Also, he is in my class because he had to make up health class and Gobber is teaching a remediation course. Finally, the reason that I protected him from you was because I saw a different side of him today and I believe that he is a really nice person. Also, before you ask, no, he is not threatening me at all, and all of this is completely from me. He didn't tell me to say any of this. Now come on I heard that there was cod on the menu today." After he said this, Toothless was effectively shut up. He knew from the stare that Hiccup was giving him that he was not lying to him. He also smiled a little when fish was mentioned. It was in fact his favorite kind of food.

By the time they got to the cafeteria, the line had shortened and most of the students were already sitting down. Hiccup decided that he would have 2 slices of pizza, an apple, a small salad, and some water to drink. Toothless decided on having two pieces of cod, some steamed broccoli, an orange, and an energy drink. As they reached the cash registered Hiccup glanced over at his roommate's plate and smirked slightly. "Toothless, what is with the energy drink? Don't you remember what happened the last time you had one of those?" Toothless cringed at the memory. Not long after he had moved in with Hiccup, he had decided to try some of the more intense energy drinks. He wanted to find one that could help him with his problem of tiring out after being extremely active all day. When this would happen he tended to forget about his homework. He went to the store and picked up the most intense one he could find. After he drank it he soon discovered that it was too intense. He had so much energy that he stayed wide awake and full of energy for a full day. It also affected his hormones, so there were a few problems that he had to hide from his roommate. Needless to say, he rarely even drank energy drinks unless he was sure that that wouldn't happen again. They then finished at the registered and decided that today was a nice enough day for them to sit outside. They both walked over to a bench that was below one of the trees and dug into their food. As they ate Hiccup asked Toothless about his day. Toothless told him about how Alvin had not been doing too well and he had decided to let everyone do whatever they wanted, after they ran 10 laps around the track. Toothless had decided to play some soccer. He had been pretty good at soccer but had decided to not join the team. One thing that he knew was that most of the top athletes were either jerks, bullies, or both. He definitely didn't want to be involved with any of those kinds of people. He also had decided that he would rather be with hiccup than to be on a team that only liked him for his skill and not for his personality. He had a pretty good time on the field. He also noticed something strange, every time he looked in aster's direction he would either see him staring or he would see him turning away with a deep red blush on his face. He was a bit puzzled about this. He decided that it was just coincidence. Soon after this the bell rang signaling that lunch was over with. Toothless then escorted Hiccup to his class. As hiccup walked inside, his teacher asked him to come to her desk. He began to wonder what was going on now. He was then directed by her to report to the principal's office as soon as the bell rang. For hiccup, this was one of the weirdest days in his entire school year.

As Jack sat down at this table with the other three, he was immediately bombarded with questions from tooth as to why he was smiling. He simply told her that all would be revealed when they met later on. He also told Aster that the reason why he wasn't in P.E. today was because he had a new schedule. He had tried to not tell the others about how he had failed health in the past. Now he knew that he had to tell them. When North inevitably asked the question of why, he told them mostly everything. The only thing that he didn't tell them was the stuff that could be used in Pitch's advantage against him at a later date. They were all quite a bit shocked that Jack had failed one of the easiest classes ever. They also all internally cringed when he told them that Mr. Gobber was the teacher. After he was done telling them everything, they settled into their normal atmosphere. They talked about sports and about the classes that they had been in that day thus far. Soon after the bell rang, they all went their separate ways to their next period. Jack pulled out his schedule and proceeded to Math with Mr. Porter. He cringed on this inside, because he knew that this teacher didn't outright hate him, but that he didn't exactly like him either. As he entered the classroom he gave Mr. Porter his new schedule to explain why he was here and he was directed to a seat near the back of the room. As the room began to fill with other students he noticed that the seat next to him remained empty. It was then that he remembered that now he only had two classes a day that he could spend time with his crush in. After that thought his spirits began to dampen. In the middle of class, there was a knock at the door and in walked none other than Hiccup. When he saw the teacher direct Hiccup to the seat located next to him, he once again thanked every god that he knew of for gracing him with the presence of an angel in his time of need. He knew that this had to be the best day of his entire life. However in contrast, Hiccup felt as if the entire world was crashing down on top of him. He knew that from now on this was going to be one of the longest years that he has ever been through. He just hoped that Jack would show some more kindness and not play too many pranks on him.

**AN: In response to the reviews that I got: **

**Alex, yours was the 15****th**** review for that chapter, I was in process of typing this when you reviewed. **

**Tyler and John: Thank you both for your encouragement. I will try to be quicker with my writing next time.**

**HiJack Attack: As originally explained in the summary, there will be eventual smut but that will likely not be until chapter 15.**

**JayandNya4evr: Yours was the 10****th**** review that I received. Also please turn on your PM so that in the future I can respond to your reviews individually. **

**Guest (Aug 12 review): Thank you for the encouragement and hopefully I continue to hear from you.**

**Until next time, please remember to leave reviews and the required number is once again going to be ****10.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I would like to thank you all for leaving me some wonderful reviews. While I am happy that I am getting so many reviews, I am a bit unhappy that in the space of only 24 hours, I got over 10 reviews. I can understand the reasoning behind all of these but you have also forced me to increase the required reviews to a higher number. I have recently started classes and I will likely be posting less often due to this. All reviews are greatly appreciated and I am amazed that I now have over 100 reviews despite only posting 8 chapters. This story has become even more popular than I expected in my highest calculations. The required number of reviews has been increased to ****15****. All reviews that need comments will be answered at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, locations, or names. I only own the plot line, my laptop and my imagination. **

**Snow Balls and Fun Times**

After the bell rang, Hiccup excused himself from his class and proceeded towards the principal's office. As he was walking down the hallway, there were many different ideas flowing through his head. 'Why am I going to his office? Ooh, this better not have anything to do with that trickster frost. I swear if he has implicated me in one of his pranks, he is so gonna get it. The last thing I need is for that cute screw up to ruin my perfect record.' As soon as he registered that thought, he was about to berate himself. That is until he heard a voice behind him. "Hello Fag." He then slowly turned around, all the while praying that there was just something wrong with his hearing. Unfortunately for him, he came face to face with Snotlout Jorgenson, "Time for us to resume that beating from earlier." As he said this, a sadistic smile crept onto his face. He then pulled back a fist as he got ready to pummel the nerd into the floor. Hiccup now realized that he had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he had failed to notice the bully's presence. He began walking backwards and was stuttering out anything he could think of to stop Snotlout from beating him. "Snnnotlout, come o..on wwwhy would you want ttto waste yyour en..nergggy on mmmme? IIIIII'm sssure tthat you can do better things with ttthat energy." It was at this unfortunate time that hiccup felt his back meeting a wall. As he braced for the hit he heard a voice that was music to his ears.

"Oi, Jorgenson. What do you think you are doing?" At the sound of this voice, Snotlout also visibly paled. It was none other than the wrestling coach, Mr. Gobber. He slowly turned around to face the man. "I wasn't doing anything coach." Snotlout knew that he was so screwed. Gobber had warned him in the past about picking on others. He had now been caught red handed picking on none other than Gobber's favorite student. "Get to class now, before I decided to kick you off the team for being a bully." This was more than enough encouragement for the student. He instantly gathered himself together and ran out of sight towards he supposed class. As soon as he was out of sight, Gobber reached towards Hiccup. His hand was immediately taken and soon after hiccup was back on his feet. "Com'on boy, I know where you were headed. I will take you there myself." The two then began the walk towards the prinicipal's office. Hiccup finally had the courage to ask Gobber a question. "Gobber, do you know why I am being sent to see Mr. Manny? I don't remember doing anything that would make him do this." Gobber internally smirked at the obvious worry and fear in the student's voice. "Hiccup, you need not worry. This is in regards to the excellent shape of your grades." For Hiccup this was even more confusing. He wondered why the principal wanted to see him when he was at the top of all of his classes. When the two of them finally reached the office, they were met with a closed door. Hiccup decided that it would be best if he just knocked.

"Ah, yes both of you please come right in. Now, Dash seeing as this is your third offense, I am going to have to call your mother and we will meet with Mr. Kropp after school to talk about your latest incident." Hiccup saw a freshman by the name of Dash Parr exiting the room with a scowl on his face. Dash was a small freshman who was on the track team. He was famous for his speed and his jokes on one teacher in particular. Mr. Bernie Kropp was the English teacher for that grade and Dash was notorious for being the main source of that teacher's anxiety. He was a smaller man, who whore framed glasses and was balding. He had become obsessed with getting Dash into trouble. He was convinced that the young man had an ability that allowed for him to discretely place tacks on his stool.

As Hiccup entered the office, he saw a small smile on the face of the principal. It was one of friendship. This alone helped to vanquish some of his fears in regards to his visit. "Hiccup, before you ask you are not here because you have done something wrong. On the contrary, you are here because you are the best student for the job. You have some of the best grades in the entire school. I'm sure you are familiar with young Mr. Frost." Hiccup stiffened at this comment. "Yes sir, I know him." "Well as you may know, he is currently struggling academically. I fear that if he continues on his current route, he will simply drop out of high school. He has great potential, and the last thing that I want is for that to go to waste." As the principal was saying this one question remained in Hiccup's head, 'what does this have to do with me?' "You are to be his personal tutor. Before you say anything, there are many advantages for you. You will be compensated for your time by receiving college credits. For every two classes that Mr. Frost passes this semester, you will receive credit equivalent to one college class. You will also be allowed to skip all of your final exams. Mr. Frost is required to meet with you in this room every Tuesday-Thursday for a minimum of 4 hours. He will also meet with you on Saturday or Sunday at the location of your choice. You will need to submit weekly reports to me regarding his progress and behavior. If there are any problems shown in the report regarding his behavior, I will deal with him accordingly. He is required to report to each session unless he produces a validated excuse to me and you." Manny then handed Hiccup a room card and an ID card. "The room number is printed on the card; your ID card is the equivalent to a room key. As Today is Monday, you two won't start meeting until tomorrow after school at 4:00pm. This should give you plenty of time to find the room and prepare yourself for your pupil. I hope that you will help us. We have also rearranged your schedule to match with his. This way you will have time to show Jack how to finish class work." Hiccup thought about it for a minute, 'Skipping finals and getting college credits does seem great. Jack also seems to be nicer now.' After debating those thoughts in his head, he finally decided to answer the principal. "Yes sir, I will do it." "Excellent, now if you will please sign here to validate that you have agreed to do this willingly. Also please do not tell anyone else of this arrangement. The only person who can know is Mr. Toothless. He has also agreed to keep this a secret and to provide an excuse for your apparent absence." Manny produced a contract of sorts that spelled out the terms of the tutoring and explained that Hiccup had consented to this. After he signed the paper Manny picked it up and produced a signed excuse to explain why Hiccup was so late for his next class.

As Hiccup exited the room he had a small smirk on his face. For once he was able to hold power over Jack. He had the power to pass or fail the bully. For a few seconds he relished in this power. He then began to feel pity for the other. He knew what it was like to fear that you wouldn't graduate. Granted his reasons were different than Jack's. He was happy with the arrangement and was overjoyed at the prospect of not only earning college credits, but also not having to attend his final exams. As he glanced down at his new schedule he noticed that it now read Engineering, Health/PE, Lunch, Math, History, Literature, and Physics. He was very happy that his two favorite classes (besides Health) were at the beginning and ending of his day. He now headed towards Math with Tarzan Porter. He was a tall man who had just recently come to the country. For the majority of his life, he had been living in the wilds of Africa among gorillas and elephants. He was fairly good at math and liked to use examples that involved bananas or other things in the jungle. Hiccup found his class to be enjoyable and he tended to laugh a lot in there. When he finally reached class he timidly knocked on the door and waited for the teacher to let him in.

When Mr. Porter finally let him in, he handed over the excuse. At first Mr. Porter seemed confused, then he directed him to take a seat towards the back of the class. He then noticed that the seat next to it was occupied by his pupil. He figured that he would keep up the facade. As he approached a wide smirk spread across Jack's face. Hiccup decided to have some fun. "Frost, please tell me you aren't getting high back here." Jack's smirk then transformed into a frown, followed by a glare. As hiccup took his seat, his schedule was promptly snatched from his hands. It took him only seconds to find the culprit. Soon after he retrieved the paper, but not before he saw jack smile. "Well, Hic it looks like I'll be seeing you a lot more from now on." Jack was so happy that he felt as though he could float away. Now that his crush was in all of his classes, the fun times could begin. The only thing left for him to worry about was who his future tutor was.

**AN: Okay, so that took a while. I changed the math teacher in chapter 9 from Phil to Tarzan Porter. To me this is a great job for him. I tried to incorporate more characters into that as much as I could. All of the teachers have been planned out thus far. Also I have decided to ****increase the required reviews to 15,**** simply due to the fact that last time I received 10 within 8 hours of posting a new chapter. I do love to hear from you guys (and gals), but you need to understand that I am a college student that has limited time and resources. In response to all of the reviews that I received:**

**Tyler: **I wish I could upload more often, but due to school and the fact that I tend to think of most of the details as I go, I am unable to update any quicker than I currently am. Also please have patience young Padawan.

**Alex: **what do you mean by 'That suck's', I sincerely hope that you are not referring to my writing.

**Ryan: **The reason why I needed 10 reviews is so that I can gauge how quickly I have to write these updates. It is also to ensure that I don't work continuously when people don't like my work. If you look at my other work "You Can Fly" you will notice that I haven't updated that at all. The main reason is because not enough people like it for me to continue.

**It's Andrew:** So sorry for making you constantly wait, but this is just how long it takes me to write.

**Animelovernewbie:** thank you for the encouragement, and I will not be answering any of those questions. As you may have noticed by all of the cliffhangers in chapters, I like to keep my audience guessing.

**Topcat2001:** Thank you for those words of encouragement and I have every intention of continuing to write this.

**Honeybeez:** The energy drinks idea was just something funny that I thought of. It seemed like a good idea for my readers to get a laugh. I am trying to have a friendship between Jack and Hiccup before I move on to more romantic moments.

**Paoshirou Hozomi:** Thank you for the review, and I always trying to be realistic with the characters.

**Jayandnya4evr:** Yes school sucks.

**Guest (August 14):** Most of the people in the story will be in character

**Datasoralove:** Thank you for admitting to constantly rereading my work. This shows me that people seem to enjoy my work.

**LilyFrost123:** I will update after 15 reviews

**Alice, Angie, and Valentine:** Thank you all for your words of encouragement.

**Remember just 15 more reviews before I update. Until next time. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I do apologize for this being so late, but my home was burglarized earlier this week. The laptop that had my entire story on it is gone and I am now starting this new chapter based off of what was on my account. I have also decided that I will no longer be requiring a certain number of reviews for an update. I will try to update every 2 weeks, but I make no promises. I will answer any of the reviews at the bottom of the page. Also as I was reviewing previous chapters, when I say graduate, I mean going to the next grade. Furthermore, I have posted a new poll on my profile to decide on which future stories I will do. FF is being strange so please refer to the instructions if there are any problems. Here is a longer chapter than usual. **

**All flames will be used on the next campout and if they are rood enough, then they will be removed. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, places, or things from HTTYD, ROTG or any other Disney or Pixar films. I only own the plotline and my imagination. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Seeing is Believing**

After Hiccup had finished unpacking his materials, he noticed that they would be practicing f(x) equations today. Hiccup smirk ed when he saw the teacher writing the assigned problems. He understood math perfectly and he immediately started the work. He didn't really use his calculator; instead he worked the problem out on some scratch paper. He completed the problems in about 10 minutes, and then he looked at the board for further instructions. He noted that he was to hand in his problems when he was finished. As he proceeded to walk to front of the classroom Mr. Porter gave him a knowing look. As he reviewed the paper he smiled and marked it. As it was handed back to him, he noticed that there was a 100 for the grade and a note written in the corner. "Mr. Haddock, please help Mr. Frost as much as possible. He is bright, but I feel that he is struggling in my class. The last thing that any teacher wants to see is a student who has worked hard fail the class and be held back for it."

As hiccup sat back down he deposited his sheet on the desk and removed the note. The last thing he need (at the moment) was for Jack to not accept his help. He decided to glance over at the other and instantly noticed him attempting to copy the answers from his sheet. He immediately covered the sheet and proceeded to continue looking at the other student. As jack realized that the arm that was between him and the easy assignment wasn't going to move, he decided to look up. He then noticed the gaze that was being sent his way. It was at this moment that he knew he had been caught. Well crap.

Jack was so happy; he had the smartest person in the class for a seat mate. He figured that this would be a breeze and he thought that he might not even need that stupid tutor after all. Just as he had finished copying the second answer, Hiccup's arm covered the rest. He internally cursed and hoped that perhaps the arm would move. Maybe Hiccup hadn't noticed him using the other's assignment as a cheat sheet. After a few seconds of staring at the arm, he decided to see if Hiccup was looking at him. As he lifted his head his eyes came into contact with the most beautiful emerald pools in the world. He felt that he could get lost in those pools and never return. This would have been a perfect moment if not for the glare that those pools were sending him. His only thought was 'Well crap'. He instantly blushed and attempted to look away. He hoped beyond hope that his crush didn't notice his blush. He then looked down at his paper and tried to work out the problems. After 2 minutes of mid numbing attempts he looked back at the paper, or rather where it used to be. It was gone. He then heard a question that was inevitable, "Jack, would you like some help?"

Hiccup noticed that jack seemed perplexed. He noticed that for some strange reason jack was blushing. He now understood how those freckles could blend in so easily, he noticed that jack had gone back to his own work. He then began to phase out as he starting counting said freckles. After two minutes of counting, he looked at jack and noticed that the other was struggling with the work. He took pity on the boy and decided to offer his help. "Jack, would you like some help?"

The immediate answer was a questioning gaze. Jack had initially feared that hiccup would ridicule him for not being smart. Once heard the question he relaxed slightly. "Yeah, that would be great." Hiccup was happy that at least jack was smart enough to accept the help. He then began to help his class mate with the problems. By the end of the class period, Jack had a basic understanding of how to solve f(x) problems. He was happy but decided that he would probably go tomorrow to see who the new tutor is. If only to see who it is and to gauge how bored he would be by their teachings. As the bell rang, he began to gather his stuff and thought about walking with hiccup to class. He then thought about what might happen to the other as a result of him being with the boy. He knew that pitch had eyes everywhere. They were freshmen that he had brought under his wing, so to speak. He had their back and in exchange they would watch the other members of the guardians for him. He then looked around the room quickly and sighed. None of the nightmares, or so they were called, were in the class with him. He would have to be on the look out for them in his other classes. He then remembered that Manny had been the one to reschedule his classes. There was no doubt in his mid that the principal would have made sure that those spies were not in the class.

As he stood to leave he decided that he would at least walk near the young cutie. He waited until hiccup was standing, then he leaned in close, "See you in the next class cutie." As soon as the words escaped his mouth he instantly wanted to take them back. He internally cringed at the reaction until he looked at the other's face. He had this dorky smirk on; it almost looked like he was constipated. He then rushed out of the classroom and started to go in the wrong direction. He waited out of site until he saw hiccup come out. He then followed the young brunette to hid next class. Unfortunately for jack, he had to walk behind that oh so sexy ass and he was ashamed to say that he did stare at it for awhile. When he reached his next class he noticed that their teacher had assigned them all new seats. He was once again seated next to his crush and his oh so sexy ass. He then began to have many lewd thoughts about said body part. Many involved the two of then going at it like rabbits, while some others involved more kinky devices. (AN: I will leave the possibilities to your imagination) After he got himself settled, he looked towards the front to see what they would learn today. He then cringed at the outfit their teacher was wearing. Their teacher's name was Chi Fu the III. He was a tall skinny man; he had a pencil thin mustache and goatee. He claims that the original Chi Fu was the adviser to the emperor of china and that he survived a battle with Attila the Hun. Jack didn't believe any of that. However, based on the costume that his teacher was wearing, they were going to be hearing a lot more about the teacher's supposed ancestor. He was wearing what appeared to be a blue dress and a strange vertically rectangular hat. He was also holding a board and a brush. Jack now knew that this would be one of the longest history classes he had ever had to sit through.

Hiccup was happy that at least he didn't have to listen to Chi fu's lecture word for word. He had been smart enough to read ahead. He understood that thanks to the teacher's fascination for ancient china, it would be wise to look into the textbook and to also jot down some of the notes on not only important events in the unit, but also on events involving the teacher's supposed relative. By the end of class, he felt like the only things that the teacher had talked about was his ancestor's life and how it 'influenced' history and was a 'defining moment' in the history of china. As soon as the bell rang he was happy to say that he was leaving this classroom. His next class was literature. I was a sort of neutral class for him. He didn't think it was crap, like history, and he didn't look forward to it on a daily basis, like engineering and physics. A couple of times during the class he had to wake up jack before their teacher noticed. It is undoubted that if chi fu had seen the white haired teen sleeping, he would have made him write an essay on his ancestor. One time he even noticed jack drooling on his desk, to him it was the cutest thing ever. He then berated himself for that thought and decided that he would review his thoughts when he got home.

After placing all of his materials in his bag, he walked out of the class towards his next one. As he entered he noticed that his teacher had also placed him and jack at the back of the room and at the same table together. As he began setting up his materials he was greeted by the teacher. "Good afternoon Mr. Haddock, I hope you are having an enjoyable day." "Yes I am thank you for asking Mr. Banks." Mr. Banks was a mid sized man. He wore a pair of black slacks, black shoes, a white button-up shirt, a black suit jacket with a red flower in the front pocket and a black bowler hat. He also had a thick mustache and had a British accent. Before he was a teacher, he was an accountant for the Back of England in London. Despite his appearance, he was a fun loving man that would sometimes hum songs when he wasn't doing anything. He enjoyed seeing the children smile and on especially windy day he had taken the entire class outside to go fly kites.

A few minutes later the other students began to enter the classroom. As jack entered the classroom, hiccup noticed the almost shocked expression on Mr. Banks' face. "About time you started showing up on time Mr. Frost. Wait a minute, let me make sure that clock isn't five minutes slow." He chuckled at his little quip and was overjoyed that the young rebel had finally decided to come to his class on time. "Hardy har har, maybe your clock was just five minutes fast every other time." Jack then took his seat next to hiccup just as the late bell rang. Mr. Banks then walked towards the board and started to talk. "Okay class, today will be the first day of a project for this class. Your partner will be the person that is seated next to you. You are to be assigned a play by Shakespeare and will be required to write a paper on the origins of the play, the setting, the plot and the characters. It will be due when you come back from winter break. All papers must be typed and must be a minimum of 5 pages, double spaced lines, 12 point font. I will now pass out the assigned plays. You will be expected to work on this in class everyday unless you are given special permission or if you finish early. Good luck and have fun."

Jack was happy that he would be working with hiccup, but he was dreading what play they would be assigned. As Mr. Banks reached their table he could have sworn he saw the old man wink at him. He then put the play down on the table. It was Romeo and Juliet. Jack internally groaned and he also smirked. He could almost associate with the story. He considered himself to be Romeo and hiccup was the beautiful Juliet. He looked over at hiccup and noticed that he held a determined look on his face. Jack loved how his nose crinkled in between his eyes when he concentrated. He noticed hiccup had gotten out the monstrous textbook, which he never dared to carry for fear of toppling over from the sheer weight. That thing had to have weighed at least 50 lbs (22.7kg for my non-US readers).

Hiccup immediately smiled at the work they were given. It was a fairly easy one and it would be easy for hiccup to explain it to jack. He pulled out his book and flipped to the correct page. When he eventually found it, he scooted closer to jack so that he could also read it. Mr. Banks had suggested that everyone read through their works today. As he glanced at his partner, he noticed that jack actually looked happy and that he was smirking somewhat. He then scooted closer to his classmate and he began to read. He looked over at jack every few minutes to make sure he was paying attention. By the end of the class period, Hiccup had finished reading the majority of the story to Jack. Unbeknownst to him, as he had been reading the story Jack was imagining that he was Romeo and that hiccup was Juliet. He had been listening but he had also been visualizing all of the scenes with him and his crush as the characters. He may have also gotten sidetracked on a few more inappropriate thoughts. He was finally brought back to the real world by the sound of the dismissal bell and Mr. Banks dismissing them. As soon as Jack stood up he noticed that Hiccup was nowhere in site. He rushed out into the hallway only to find it nearly empty. He chanced a look at a clock and noticed that he didn't have all that long to reach his next class. He walked quickly towards his last class of the day, Physics.

Hiccup had left the class quite happy with his situation. Jack was still unaware of the situation that he was in. He was currently thinking of what he could possibly do to the handsome teen when they met at the library for the first time. By this time, he had gotten used to the fact that his brain was calling jack words that only a lovesick schoolgirl would call him. He supposed that he might like jack but first the ex-bully would have to prove to him that this wasn't all just another prank. After a few minutes of walking, he came to his last class of the day, Physics. As he walked in he noticed that his teacher was trying to free his long beard from the propeller of a model airplane. He also noticed that the teacher's assistant was laughing on the floor. His teacher was a tall man that wore a blue robe and a tall blue hat. He had white hair, a full mustache, and a long white beard. His name was Dr. Merlin. The assistant's name was Archimedes, he was about hiccups height, tan skinned, had brown hair and yellow eyes. "Confound this infernal beard" Hiccup quietly chuckled to himself as Archimedes continued to laugh at the misfortune of the teacher. "Dr. Merlin, would you like some help." "No. don't worry about it lad. Archimedes, will you help me get my beard out of this infernal contraption." The response was the assistant sitting up and crossing his arms whilst saying "No, nope, nope, nope" "Archimedes, I'll turn you into an owl." "Ha you wouldn't dare" "I tell you I will." "Alright, alright, alright!" He then proceeded to remove the screw attaching the propeller to the model. "Well what do you know, just like magic. Well now that that is over with, Hiccup please come to the front. I have your new seat assignment for you. After looking at the newest grades, I have reorganized the classroom to benefit those who need it most. Hiccup went to his seat near on of the windows in the classroom. Soon after, the bell rang and he noticed jack was out of breath. He concluded that he had run to class.

"Alright class, today we will be learning about displacement and how to calculate volume from it. Please pull out your note books and collect your materials for the experiment. You will be working with the person seated to your left." Jack was awestruck that he was now sitting next to his favorite person in all of his classes. He stood up to get the materials for the lab as hiccup pulled out his notebook. They needed a graduated cylinder, a penny, and 15 ml of water. When he got to the counter he found snotlout standing next to him. "Must suck to have to work with the mistake as your partner, huh frost?" Jack immediately tensed up, he was ticked that snotlout would dare to call the boy a mistake. He had gone through that treatment enough as it was. He quickly grabbed the materials and walked back over to hiccup, but not without 'accidentally' kicking snot in the back of the knees. After everyone had finished the experiment, Dr. Merlin grabbed a large cylinder and filled it with some water. Then he dropped in what appeared to be a cube of metal. Suddenly a reaction occurred that caused an explosion at the front. One of the students immediately pressed a button that activated fans and prevented the fire alarm from going off. As the smoke cleared, the teachers face was black and he had this astonished look on his face. Everyone was laughing and the loudest of all was none other than Archimedes. Merlin found pieces of a solid material next to the block of iron that was left out. As he began to study it he recognized. "Sodium. Archimedes, you are so dead! You do realize that if we didn't have fans that the room would have been full of smoke by now." The assistant just continued to laugh as the rant began. Soon after the bell rang, "Okay, all tables are due tomorrow at the beginning of class. If you are done with them now, I will be glad to accept them." As hiccup walked out of the class room he couldn't help but smirk as he dropped the table with his and jack's names on at the teacher's desk. This had to be one of the funnier incidents involving the assistant and his teacher.

As Jack exited the classroom he could roughly make out hiccup and toothless' retreating forms. He was very pleased with himself. He had been through a day where he had been with the cutest person for all of his classes. As he approached the doors to outside, he noticed his friends waiting for him. He internally cringed at all of the questions that were bound to be asked of him and he hoped that he had the patience for it. This was going to be an especially long day for him.

Hiccup met up with toothless as soon as he exited the classroom. The first thing that toothless did was pat him down to make sure frost hadn't hurt him in any way. "Toothless, if you are looking for injuries, I don't have any. He didn't hurt me; in fact he acted fairly civil." This brought a smile to his friend's face. The last thing toothless wanted to see was a bruised and hurt hiccup. As the two of them exited the school they were joined by their neighbor and friend. Astrid Hofferson was a tall girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She was known for her strength and speed. It was rumored that the last time snotlout had tried to kiss her; she had knocked him out cold. She was a part of the popular crowd and was one of the few people that actually associated with hiccup. She didn't seem to care that hanging out with him was the equivalent to social suicide. As they began to walk home toothless and Astrid began to ask the questions that were inevitable. However, before anything else hiccup interrupted them both. "I will tell you everything when we get back to my house. I really don't want any rumors to start right now." This intensified the curiosity from his two friends. As he continued to walk he began to think 'this is going to be a long day indeed'.

**AN: To all of my guest reviewers, please leave me a name to associate you with. This way I can address your reviews individually without any problems. Response to reviews: **

**Honeybeez: **Yeah, I thought it might be funny to see how snotlout reacted to being caught by an adult. Also, I had to place him a sport at some point.

**EricaElric1: **Thank you for saying that about my writing and thank you for the encouragement in classes.

**JayandNya4evr:** I wanted to start adding in other characters considering the story was essentially just beginning and needed the action. Also it was a funny scene that I remember watching as a kid. More characters will be added in a later chapter.

**Paoshirou Hozomi: **That was reasoning behind it. Also I want it to seem as realistic as possible.

**Tyler: **Thank you for the added encouragement and your reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Ryan:** Yes people are reviewing, just not as quickly as chapter 8.

**Andrew:** Thank you that really shows me that people enjoy the stuff that I spend hours on.

**Demonicsis:** I'm sure you'll enjoy the added characters in this chapter.

**Kigen Dawn: **It popped in my head as I was writing that chapter. I figured that Phil could be something else and it was comical for Tarzan to be a teacher.

**Datasoralove: **thank you for saying that, I try to make it enjoyable for my readers.

**Angie:** Well then you are sure to like this chapter, the only reason why I didn't identify other characters is because of the missing laptop.

**Artistreilly: **thank you for calling my story cool.

**Animelovernewbie:** Well time to wait and I am trying to keep most of the characters in character for realism.

**RizenLynn: **Thank you for the reassurance, I am trying to decrease the time needed to complete one of these.

**Singer202:** Yes there are some 'feels' from aster.

**Guest (ch4, Sep 5):** I can understand where the guest in chapter one misunderstood my intentions, but you seem to just be a person that wants to say 'you are a failure'. People like you really piss me off. At least leave a name and a better explanation instead of hiding behind the anon. and saying 'no offense' at the end. I am not an English major, I don't do this for a living, and I don't appreciate the fact that you only looked for the mistakes in the story instead of at least trying to enjoy it.

**Guest (ch9, Sep 8):** Thank you for the encouragement and please leave a name so I can directly address you next time.

**sdfdsf:** So I am a little ticked that you decided to only fixate on that detail. My best guess is that you are a teacher or a student that loves chemistry or english. In light of your recent review, I have slightly changed the story so that it seems more realistic.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Surprise, I decided to update. So in case anyone didn't notice, I modified the last chapter after a guest decided that I needed to be told I was wrong about something. Please remember, that I am a student and that I only have limited time to write. Also I will always try to get the audience to laugh. I will also be restarting my other story "You can fly". After looking at it I have decided to rework a few things and I am hoping that it will be as popular as this one. Furthermore, please vote on the poll that is displayed on my profile, if you have any problems please pm me. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, places or things. I only own my imagination and the plot line. **

**Ha, that was just expression**

As hiccup and his friends began to walk back to his house, he could feel Astrid's evil smirk directed towards him. "So, hiccup, how was your day? Did anything exciting happen?" She was still smiling like the joker as she said this. "I'm sorry Astrid, I haven't the slightest clue what you are talking about." He was trying to keep his composure until they got home. Astrid was more than just a little miffed at her friend for leaving her in the dark. She decided to try another tactic. She slowed he walk until she was next to Toothless. "So, Tooth, what is wrong with hiccup? I'm sure you will tell me. Or am I going to have to be more persuasive." As she said the last statement, she spoke in the most flirtatious way possible. She knew that toothless was gay and enjoyed badgering him about it. She then arched her back slightly and stuck out her butt. She knew that for any other guy this would be the end of the line. "Astrid, for one, no I don't know what is wrong with our friend and even if I did I wouldn't tell you until we got back to the house." He then spoke in a softer voice due to his secrecy. "And secondly, you of all people should know that I don't swing that way." He really hated it that she would constantly tease him over the fact that he is gay. After the initial questioning, they turned down the street that the house was on. As they got to the end of the street, they noticed that some of the other neighbors in the cul-de-sac were home early today.

He lived next door to the Roger and Anitta Radcliffe. They were a younger couple that had just moved into the neighborhood recently from London. They owned a monstrous house that had 3 floors and a henhouse of sorts in the back. They had a live in nanny with them who took care of the house and their dogs. They started off with only two dogs named Pongo and Perditta. Both dogs were Dalmatians. While they were still in London, the dogs had puppies. As the story goes a mad woman stole the puppies and 1 week after the theft pongo and perditta disappeared. It was two weeks before the two dogs showed back up with 99 puppies in tow. It was later discovered that these dogs were part of a puppy mill run by the crazy woman. After that event they decided to move to America and to buy a bigger house so that they could house all of the dogs comfortably. They called their home a Dalmatian plantation. Their income came from roger's song writing. His other neighbor was named Mr. Geppetto. He was an older man with a young adopted son named Pinocchio. The boy was in elementary school and he had a knack for sneezing when he was lying. He usually wouldn't stop until be told the truth or unless he was around his cousin Jiminy. He was a carpenter by trade and was known for his craft in puppets and clocks. They owned a cat named Figaro and a goldfish named Cleo. Surprisingly the cat and fish got along perfectly. In the house next to them lived Mr. Frederickson. He was an older man that was short and was rumored to have refused to move when the area was being considered for a block of high-rises. He had a song named Russell and they had two pets. They had a pet ostrich (AN: closest I could think of) named Kevin and her babies, and a dog named Doug that could communicate using a device that hiccup had created. Mr. Frederickson owned a blimp that was called 'The Spirit of Adventure', he had won it in a contest for hot air balloons. It was reported that he somehow made a small house float by only using helium filled party balloons. Their last neighbor was Mrs. Sarah Hawkins and her son Jim. Her husband had died during WWII and Jim was a junior at Berk High. They owned the Benbow café, it was a small coffee house that was well known for its' more exotic concoctions and its delicious deserts. They also owned an armadillo named Morph. Jim was a lean student that always wore baggy pants, boots, and a leather jacket. He also rode to school on his motorcycle. He used to be a real trouble maker until he went to military school during his middle school years. After that he was a responsible individual that helped at the café after school but sometimes you could find him doing wheelies on the highways around town.

They soon began walking towards the front door of the haddock home. It was a 2 story home with 4 bedrooms, two baths, a well-stocked kitchen, an entertainment room complete with pool table and flat screen TV, and a pool out back. While they were walking on the path Anitta waved at the three of them and pongo and perditta barked their greetings. Anitta told hiccup that sharpshot seemed to be absolutely full of energy today. As soon as hiccup opened the front door something tackled him. It was his golden retriever named sharpshot. Toothless growled at the appearance of the hyperactive dog, during the first few months of his stay he had gotten annoyed with the little ball of energy. He now only sees it as an annoyance. Astrid leant down and helped hiccup get his energetic dog off of him. As soon as hiccup was free from under the dog, they all went into the entertainment room that was located right next to the kitchen. They placed their bags on the ground only after hiccup had placed his dog in the backyard. As soon as the dog was out they all heard a loud splash and noticed that sharpshot was swimming around in his doggy pool. They all them migrated to the bar area that joined the kitchen to the entertainment room. Toothless and Astrid sat down while hiccup went in to start on a snack for the three of them. It was at this point that Astrid decided to restart her efforts to get the truth out of him.

"So hiccup, what is going on with you that you aren't telling us?" Hiccup knew that this was coming and sighed in defeat. He knew that if he decided to try to lie, Astrid would get one of the kitchen knives and start to threaten him. The last time that happened she had hiccup tied to a chair while she used the knife to cut up one of his favorite shirts, while it was still on him. He was redder than a chili pepper for 2 hours after that. He had finally broken when she playfully threatened to start on his pants next. That was something he would rather not repeat. After a few seconds he decided to make some homemade nachos for them to snack on. As he began to chop up the peppers and onions, he told Astrid the entire deal that was made with the principal. By the time he was done, the nachos were sitting on three plates on the bar along with two cokes for toothless and hiccup and one Pepsi for Astrid. After their little snack, they started on their homework. "So hiccup, what are you going to do when you have to meet with jack tomorrow?" "Well, I am going to go in there alone and I am going to give him a layout of what we will be doing for the week. I will then layout some guidelines for him and have him sign this contract." He produced a contract that stated that the person that signed was required to respect hiccup and to obey him. If these rules were disobeyed, then hiccup would be forced to resort to more difficult ways of teaching jack. "Well it is good to hear that you have a plan in place to deal with that snowman. Plus if he ever lays a finger on you during these sessions then toothless and I will give him scars in places that should never be scared." Hiccup flinched at that remark, he knew what Astrid meant and he hoped for the sake of jack and of his dreams that that won't be needed. After they finished their homework Astrid left for her home which was just around the corner. Hiccup made dinner for himself and toothless which consisted of grilled salmon with steam broccoli and some baked apples. After dinner, he said good night to his roommate and went to bed with a mind that was still thinking of tomorrow. He couldn't wait to see the look on jack's face.

Jack knew that his interrogation was forthcoming. As he met with his friends he noted, quite happily, that pitch was nowhere to be seen. When he began to look around cautiously Aster decided to tell him. "Don't worry mate, I saw pitch getting hauled off to the principals' office earlier. Something about a freshman that he pushed down the stairs who ended up in the hospital." Jack cringed at the thought of falling down the stairs. "So where are we going to meet this time?" It was a general question because obviously pitch knew where jack and aster's homes are and where tooth usually went to relax. North was the first to speak. "Oh no need to worry. We will go to my home today. You all get to see my workshop." Jack was personally overjoyed at the prospect of seeing the home that north was constantly bragging about. They all began to follow north towards his car. After going into the parking garage, (AN: my school had one for students) they ended up standing in front of a red 1965 convertible mustang. It appeared to have a supercharged engine and an enhanced stereo system. It also had the cover that was hidden in the back of the car. There was a collection of oohs and aahhs. "Everybody loves the sleigh. They all piled into the car with tooth in shotgun and jack in the back. The only one left standing outside was bunny. He seemed a bit nervous about entering the car. "You know what mate I think I will be taking the bus. See you guys there." As he turned to walk away, north picked him up by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the seat next to jack. "Buckle up." He then started the car with a very impressive roar of the engines. "Wait, wait, wait, where are the bloody seat belts." By the time aster had been alert enough to ask that they were turning out of the school onto the main drag. North put on a devilish smile and yelled his response. "Ha, that was just expression." It was after this that north floored it and they took off like a rocket. Aster immediately screamed in a very unmanly way and jack put his arms up like he was riding a rollercoaster. They were going so fast that everything seemed to blur together to jack. They reached the outskirts of town in under 10 minutes. North then slowed down and began to drive up a hill. After 5 minutes of driving a large house came into view.

It was almost the size of the white house and it was built in the same way. As they approached they had to stop at a gate where north had to answer a question and scan his hand. Jack then noticed a collection of dozens of dog houses located near the front of the house. As they parked the car and piled out, north whistled loudly. Almost immediately a multitude of sheep dogs, huskies and german shepherds appeared from the dog houses and ran for north. He immediately yelled "Stop!" all of the dogs stopped on command and he spoke to them. "Attention, these people are my friends, please do not bite them or scratch them, also do not chase them or you will have to wear the cone of shame. You are however welcome to come say hello to them in a civilized manner." As the dogs approached, they all gave north looks that screamed with questions. "They have a device that allows for them to understand me. It was developed by young hiccup haddock. He did it for me after I promised to not break his ribs like pitch wanted be to. He revealed a small device that was visible if you looked inside of the dog's ear. "Come inside, now we can find out exactly what jack was up to." After they all entered the house, north hit a button that opened the doors that led to the dog houses so that the dogs could come in too.

He directed them all to the entertainment center near the back of the house but not before he let them all have a peak at his private workshop where he created toys for those in need during the holiday season.

"So jack what is deal with you?" When north asked him that he made them all swear to secrecy. After they all agreed, although somewhat skeptically, he told them about everything in his day. When he finally finished they were all overjoyed at the news that the principal wanted to help them. Aster was still a little skeptical but was overall happy that they were getting some much needed help. By the time they were done it was 6pm. North invited them all to stay for dinner. He said that his parents were gone for the rest of the month and that he would like for them to stay. They had a dinner of grilled steaks, steamed asparagus, and chocolate chip cookies and milk for desert. After dinner, north drove them all back to their respective homes. He dropped jack and aster off first and then took tooth home. As Jack walked into his house, he was immediately tackled by his two younger cousins Jamie and Sophie. After both of his parents had died in a hurricane of the east coast, his mother's sister took him in. Mrs. Bennett was nice enough to let jack live with them and his cousins were overjoyed that jack would be living with them. Jamie was a small kid with brown hair like hiccup and crooked teeth. He also loved myths and still believed in Santa and the Easter bunny. Sophie was a 5 year-old that loved bunnies and was easily distracted by anything that was within arm's reach. Jack explained to his aunt that he was going to be staying after school to meet with his tutor over the next weeks. He also explained that he may or may not be available this weekend due to his tutor. She completely understood and was happy that jack would be bringing up his grades. She then said goodnight to him and he went to bed. As he fell asleep he began to speculate about who his possible tutor could be and he really hoped that they weren't a total prick. After that thought sleep finally enveloped him and he slipped into dreamland.

**AN: There it is done. That took me a while. I have been swamped with homework, exams and getting new stuff after the break-in. Please leave me a review and please no more flames. I realize that I may not always be accurate but please understand that I am a student and that I am at least attempting to make you laugh. Also if you have never seen any Disney classics mentioned then you should. Please review on my other story when I repost it later this week. Again please vote on the poll for future stories, if I get 5 or more votes, I might be more determined to write a new chapter faster.**

**Now to answer all the reviews I got. **

**Kigen Dawn:** Yes that will be interesting and it will most definitely be in the next update.

**Animelovernewbie:** glad to hear that you are excited.

**Honeybeez:** Thankyou for your compliments and there might be more inappropriate content at the begging of the next chapter.

**Paoshiru hozomi:** Please remember that to me jack is a kid in mind as well so his isn't all that bright when it comes to his surrounds. Also he was just so thrilled with sitting next to his crush that he failed to even think of that.

**Artistreilly:** Yes that will be an interesting scene indeed.

**Datasoralove:** Not quite sure what you meant but thanks for the compliment and I am glad that you like my story.

**Quinn**: Thank you for saying that about my work and I have every intention of continuing this until the end.

**Demonicsis:** Well considering that you might enjoy this chapter as well. I will be incorporating more movie characters into this story as the story progresses.

Jayandnya4evr: thanks for the consoling and here are some more 'easter eggs; for you.

** :** Thank you for the nice review and the reason that I write this way is because it is my most expressive way possible. I will try to update regularly but with finals fast approaching I make no promises.

**Sdfdsf:** I responded to your thoughts in the last chapter. I changed the chapter after I respected and understood your point of view.

**BlueForestLeaf:** Again thank you for the threat to the thief and I will try to use you suggestions next time. Also aster and toothless will be meeting soon.

**Guest (ch 10, sep 20):** thank you for enjoying it soo much. Sorry for stopping you from sleeping. Also I will always have them as a pairing in my hijack fics. Also please leave me a name next time so that I can address you directly.

**IggyBunny:** Thank you for complimenting my story and thank you for calling it cute.

**Sara:** Please sign in as I would love to know your author name.

**Guest (sep 27):** Thank you for the compliment on the story and character descriptions. This chapter will likely not be as good considering it was done in bits and pieces. Also please leave me a name so that I can remember you and address you more easily.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hello loyal readers and guests, I would like to apologize for not updating in almost 2 months. I have been supremely busy due to college finals and projects. My finals are finally over and I will be posting a lot more after the 14. Also I would love to get more feedback on my other story. It only has a fraction of the reviews and favorites of this story. Also the poll on my bio is back open and I encourage you all to vote on it soon. As always I will personally answer your reviews at the end of the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, settings or objects. I only own my laptop, the plot line and my imagination.**

**First Impressions**

The next morning came a little bit sooner than everyone had been hoping for. As hiccup rolled out of bed he remembered that today was the day that he needed to start tutoring his full time bully, but then he remembered the nice side of jack that he had seen yesterday. He hope that good jack, as he had dubbed him, would show himself more often. That morning thankfully toothless didn't have anything in the morning so there was less of a chance that he would be ambushed by bad jack, pitch and there cronies. As he began to get ready for the day he began to have thoughts of whether the others had their good jack sides to them. He really hoped so especially considering his friend and the Australian kid. He had toothless talking about him every now and then when he though no one would notice it. For a moment he considered taking a real shower until he looked outside and noticed that it was a virtual blizzard out there. He decided that it would be best to take a short shower just to wake up and so he wouldn't stink for the whole day. This also meant that he wouldn't have to put on his waterproof prosthetic to help him stay balanced. After he had rid himself of grime and all water droplets he put on a white undershirt. He then put on his usual brown pants and a green sweater so he wouldn't freeze to death. He also decided that today he would need to wear his warmer shoes, his usual beanie, a red scarf with a small black dragon on it and a pair of black waterproof gloves. As he approached the kitchen he could hear the coffee machine buzzing. This was a sure sign that his roommate was up. As he came into the kitchen he noticed toothless just staring off into space probably day dreaming about a certain Australian boy. He still couldn't understand why tooth thought so kindly of the person that had left him with shoe sized bruises in the past. After walking over to the stove, hiccup began to heat some water for his morning drink. He usually had tea but this morning called for his cider. After 5 minutes he poured a cup and looked back over at his roommate as he waited for it to cool. He was still day dreaming and hiccup decided to play a mean trick. He moved his arm ever so slightly so he was touching his own weak spot on the underside of his chin. He then backed off and waited for the inevitable. A few seconds later enough pressure was put on the spot and the rest of his body turned into jelly and he very nearly face planted on the linoleum floor.

When he finally regained his balance, he realized that he had been day dreaming again. He looked over to hiccup who by now was enjoying a warm cup of apple cider. He reached for his cup of coffee and tried to play off his clumsy display. He thought he had gotten away with it until hiccup spoke. "Morning tooth, so who were you day dreaming about this time? It wouldn't happen to be a certain ausie student a perfect body now would it?" Damn, toothless though that hiccup wasn't around when he said that. Well now he knew he was caught and his heated cheeks perfectly showed that. He decided that now would be the best time to change the subject. "So hiccup, are you looking forward to another frost filled day?" He knew that hiccup wasn't looking forward to tutoring the frozen kid. He figured that half of his brain had to be frozen and that is why he was like a child. He then began to have horrible visions of what could happen in the library after school. He decided then that he would be accompanying hiccup to his meeting today. He wanted to make sure that frost wasn't going to try anything fishy on his friend. "Oh and hiccup, I will be accompanying you to the library to see frost today." Hiccup looked up at the comment and thought about arguing. That is until he saw the look on his friends face. "Do I get a choice in the matter?" "Nope" "Well you can come, but you will not be standing in the room with me when we start. You can stay in the hall. There will be a small window in the door that you can look through to check on me." It was now tooth's turn to see the determined look on his friend's face. He was happy that hiccup was accepting of the offer and he was happy that he could help defend his roommate from the bully this time. After they both finished their drinks, toothless considered taking a shower until he remembered the last time he did that when it was this cold outside. His hair was frozen solid for the whole day and it had taken hiccup 2 hours to defrost it with a hairdryer. After the dishes had been put away, toothless went to his room and put on black skinny jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, a black jacket with a skull on the back, and a pair of black combat boots. He also grabbed his black back pack, his black gloves, and his red scarf. It was one that hiccup had made especially for him. Once tooth returned to the kitchen with his things he noticed that hiccup also had his green and brown back pack today. They then headed out into the freezing weather and towards the prison that they called school.

The morning for jack had been very close to the same. The only difference was that he didn't wake up out of habit. He was woken up by two young children jumping on him yelling "it's snowing, it's snowing." After he had gotten the kids to stop their onslaught, he changed into his brown shoes, his brown pants, a blue shirt with snowflakes on it and his trusted blue hoody. After his aunt has said good morning to him he heard a honking noise outside. When he looked out the window he saw north, tooth and a very frustrated bunny siting in the sleigh. This time with the top up on it. He said goodbye to his cousins and ran out to the car. As he got in tooth gave him her signature smile. She was still wearing her fake tooth necklace. Despite what people might think she would never wear teeth that belonged to other people. "So jack, are you looking forward to meeting with your tutor today?" Jack was hoping that they had forgotten about that but he figured that they would remember. "Not really, I'm not really sure who it is but I think I might know. Hiccup has been sitting next to me recently and the contract said that my tutor would be doing that, so I think it might be him. Though, I doubt that he would willingly volunteer to tutor the person that has left him with more bruises than you can count. I really hope that it is him though" All of them gave him knowing looks. They knew that jack really liked the brunette and that it tore at his heart every time he was forced to hurt him. They had been talking about the meeting and they had decided that at least for today, one of them would accompany him to the meeting. "I really wish that one of you guys could come with me today, the last thing I want is to be stuck in a room with a total prick for an hour." That was all the permission that they needed. They had decided that bunny would be the best one to do it. Considering that he could say that he had to go read for a project. "Well mate, I will be coming with you. The last thing that we want is for our bloke to get into any more trouble without one of us there to bail him out." Jack was overjoyed at the prospect and by the time they got to the parking deck, his face was starting to hurt from all the smiling.

The day went by fairly quickly for both boys. There had been some really fun things happen in some classes today. Merlin's sister, Madam Mim, had come to visit and she had made sure to sabotage his lesson so much, that they had a "duel" in class that consisted of each doing certain things until the other could no longer stand. It had finally ended when mim sneezed while a feather was being rubbed under her nose and merlin shined "horrible sunshine" in her face. By this time Archimedes was rolling on the ground and class had finished. He assigned for the student to complete page 20, problems 1-12 in their book for homework. The other hilarious thing was when gobber obviously showed up drunk to class. He began to sing about a club or hammer in the middle of class. It was really hard to understand him when all of his words were so slurred. Finally the end of the day came and neither one of them was looking forward to it all that much. Jack had been passing hiccup all of these notes for the whole day asking what he was planning on doing today. Jack was really hoping that the cutie was his new tutor. He was sure that he would die if it was an old grouch like Mr. Mildew, the librarian. He was so annoying but he was only there when Belle and Alexander were not available. Belle was a thin woman that had brown hair and was always happy when she talked about fairytales unparticular. Alexander was a large man and belle's husband. It was rumored he was in fact a prince that had been living in a castle his whole life. His appearance made him seem like a beast and they fell in love after he had begrudgingly hired her on as his full time maid. Their other maid was known as Mrs. Potts and she was known for her wonderful singing. The two of them were true love birds to anyone that had the pleasure of meeting them.

As hiccup and toothless entered the library they waved to them both and belle motioned for them to come to the desk. She told him that the study room that his card was for was at the end of the hallway and that there was a waiting room outside of it. She also told him that should he need anything, there was a buzzer under the table on the side closest to the wall. She then wished them on their merry way and said hello to toothless as well. Hiccup thanked her and he went back to the room to wait for his pupil. A few minutes later jack walked in with aster. They both went up to the desk and belle told them which room to go to and she said that jack's tutor was there waiting for him. As they walked towards the room, jack's nervousness was getting worse. He was really worried who could be waiting for him on the other side of the door. As he opened it both he and aster got the shock of their lives. There sitting on the other side of the room were their crushes. After a few minutes of staring, jack saw hiccup stand up. He went into another room and motioned for his pupil to follow. He was a little uneasy but he figured that as long as bunny was right outside, he would be fine. He did follow and when he got in he noticed that it had a desk that looked like it was an interrogation room and it had a white board with markers next to it. Hiccup was already seated and began to take out his materials. After a few second he gave jack a questioning look about why he was still standing. As he sat down, he noticed that there was a contract in front of him. He was about to ask why when hiccup spoke. "Please sign this, so we can get started. This is to show that you do understand the full scope of what you are doing and to ensure the professionalism of this session." Jack read over it and smiled. He figured that this would happen. After he gave the contract back to hiccup. Hiccup looked up at him and said in the same way that he had yesterday, "Let's have some fun, shall we" It was then that jack knew that this might not be such a bad thing after all.

**AN: There it is done. Don't worry, I will be looking at toothless' and aster's interaction in the next chapter. Also I will be trying to update again before Christmas. Of course, it all depends on how badly the readers want me to update. I will update much more quickly if I get more reviews not only from fellow authors, but also from guests. Also to all guests, please leave me a name so I can address you more personally in my responses.**

**Now to answer all of those reviews.**

**Animelovernewbie: Yes pitch will get what he deserves but not for another few chapters. I am still thinking about what to do to him. 'Smiles evilly'**

**Honeybeez: I really wanted it to show that hiccup was a good inventor and I did add some more animations in this one as well. In the next update I will continue to add more as I go on. **

**JayandNya4evr: I hope this one leaves you with a smile as well. I hope that you remember this Easter egg and I will be dropping them as I go along. **

**Demonicsis: I would love to move there too and I had to put in their deaths at some point. I figured that the best way was for him to live with other family.**

**Paoshirou Hozomi: They will have some importance but that won't come until at least the next chapter. **

**Kigen Dawn: I will keep that suggestion in mind for now. Also the meeting will be discussed in more detail in the next chapter.**

**RizenLynn: Thanks for the compliment. I will try updating more in the future. **

**BlueForestLeaf: I tried to make this not seem like a report but no guarantees. This is just how I write sometimes.**

**DarkInferno66: Nice name. I will keep that in mind for later, but I may use that later on. Also I expect this it be about 25-30 chapters long, so this will be a long term project. **

**One of many fans: I am seriously wondering if this is the same person who just wants to right something new every now and then. If it is not please leave me a name so I know who is who. Also if it is the same person, keep doing what you do. I am glad I keep you laughing. Well my leg is just temperature sensitive and I still need to take longer hikes to get used to those times. Also there will be more animations in this story before it is over. Oh, and thanks for the reviews on my other story as well.**

**Emily/oneofmanyfans: Yes we were sad too, but we have replaced most of the stuff by now. I am happy that you read my story so very often and I can assure you that there are other stories out there that are as good if not better than mine. Also don't worry as long as I have the time and resources, I will continue to write my stories. **

**Sheriloki: I am glad that you like the story so much, here is the update that has been long awaited and I am glad that you liked North's house. **

**Faisyah865: Well that reaction will be shown more in the following chapter(s)**

**Maltobi96: Thanks for the compliment and here is more for you to read.**

**4thewinnings: Interesting name choice. Again thanks for the compliment and I will try to update more often from now on. **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So yeah I know that you have all been waiting a while for me to update. It has been a crazy 6 months and I totally lost track of any free time that I came across. I just finished one hell of a semester 3 weeks ago that consisted of finals in Calculus 1, US History, Intro to film, and Engineering Graphics one. I'm sure many of my fellow college students can attest to the hell of being in Calculus for a semester. Unfortunately I still have to take up to Calc 3 for my major. So yeah and I was trying to transfer to a college near where I live that specializes in my major. I had almost no time during the year between parental pressure to pass classes, essays, projects, pop-quizzes and tests. There times when I really wanted to update so badly. As soon as the finals finished my father and I took a week-long trip to Pennsylvania to watch trains. (I am a nut, don't judge.) After that I got back to go to my sibling's graduation from high school, then I started Engineering Graphics 2. Not to mention my mother was diagnosed with stage 1 cancer recently so my free time was even more limited. Aside from those I have no excuses for my apparent absence from this story. I will try to be more attentive with my stories but one thing that I will never do is put up the dreaded note that the story is discontinued. ****Also just to re-emphasize, this story is still in progress and I have no intentions of discarding it. ****The last thing I want is to leave my readers and fans with is an unending cliffhanger to this story. By the way I was accepted to an engineering school and now I will have even less time so expect sporadic updates much like this one. Now enough about me because I am sure that many of you are just waiting for me to make this long awaited update for you and I will try to make this as lengthy as possible while still providing a good flow of actions. As usual the normal disclaimer applies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, or things related to certain movies and franchises in my stories, I only own a new laptop, the story line and my imagination. **

**Remember that at the end I will answer and respond to any reviews that I have received during my lengthy period of inactivity. I hope you all enjoy this installment of "The nerd and the Bully" and it will be longer to make it up to all of you for being absent for so long. **

**WARNING: Lots of fluff and some M rated material in here. If you don't like this then I hope to see in the next chapter. Lots of AsterxToothless interaction here and a surprise meeting at the end.**

It's a Razzle Dazzle Day

"Let's have some fun, shall we." These words were music to jacks ears. Hiccup told him that first they would start of Math considering that he seemed to have the most trouble with it and it was the only real homework they had. Jack remarked to hiccup that Mr. Porter seemed unusually excited about their field trip to the zoo in a few weeks. They started on the Pythagorean Theorem and how to memorize it. Just as they were getting through sins, cosines, and tangents, jack let his face fall into his math book. Hiccup had his back to his pupil as he was writing the formulas on the whiteboard. When he heard the thud, he had a fairly good idea what it meant. He finished the formulas and then he turned around. He was greeted with a site that he had expected. There was Jack with his face firmly placed within the folds of the book. For a minute hiccup wondered just how many girls had hoped to have him in a similar place with them. When he realized what he had just thought he was thankful that jack could not see his reddening face. "C'mon Jack, I know it's hard but I'm sure you'll get it soon" In response he heard several muffles from his pupil. "Sorry couldn't quit hear you." At this point jack had thought of something quite funny to say. "Please, this s**t is harder than the stone that chi Fu's ancestor placed in the Great Wall of China." "Oh come on, I'm sure it is easier than you think, here let me show you what I mean." Hiccup then went over and sat right next to jack and helped him remember a simple word to help with the math. This only made things harder for jack because thanks to the close proximity of his crush some of his blood had decided to migrate south for the winter. He was thankful when after 15 minutes of work, hiccup decided to give him a break before they moved on to physics. He decided to check the time and when he looked at the clock he really felt hopeless. It had only been one hour. Jack was feeling happiness and dread at the same time. Happiness because there was still three hours to spend with his Hiccup and dread because he wasn't sure how much more sexual and mental torture he could take before he bent the nerd over the table.

Unfortunately for his friend things were no better outside in the waiting room. For the past hour toothless had done nothing but read a book titled "League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: The Return of Quartermain" While he was thankful that the teen hadn't attacked him like he had done to jack when hiccup stopped him earlier that day. Unfortunately, just thinking about that made one unfortunate thought bring itself up in a daydream of how he wanted to attack the boy in a much more personal way. It seemed that very soon bunny would also be experiencing a problem with blood flow this winter. Just as the hour was done he noticed that his crush had just marked his page and was putting the book away. Then he did something that initially caused no alarms to go off for bunny. He pulled out a banana. Bunny figured that he would eat it much in the same way as any normal human being. But it seemed that fate had a different day planned for him.

Toothless had been pretending to read his book that on any other day he would have found amazing. It was recommended to him by his roommate and as of late he couldn't put it down. That is of course unless his all-time crush is sitting less than 10 feet away from him. He had just reached the farthest point where he had read while still casually glancing over at the aussie demigod not 10 feet away from him. In his mind he was the amazing captain nemo and bunny was the double sided Dr. Jekyll. He absolutely loved the sea and the science described in the book. He remembered what hiccup had told them about jack and to him the nice and sexy bunny was Dr. Jekyll, while the bully bunny was the out of control Hyde. When he reached his furthest reading point he glanced up at the clock and noticed that it had only been one hour. He was really wondering what to do for the next 3 that hiccup had planned for jack. To answer his question be felt his stomach rumble quietly. He decided that he would eat the banana that he brought with him. He had always had a certain way of eating some foods. As he unpeeled the banana he began going about his way of savoring the treat that lay before him. He initially took the tip of the fruit into his mouth like he would bite it but instead he started to lick and suck on it. He enjoyed extracting the juices and some of the layers from the fruit before completely devouring it. He also found that this would fool his stomach into thinking that he was consuming more food than he actually was. Toothless soon became lost in his own little word of euphoric taste. By the time he had finished the delicacy 5 minutes had passed. He truly felt rejuvenated by the fruit and began to wonder what else he could do for the remaining time period. After a few minutes of contemplation he decided to look at bunny and try to start up a conversation with him.

Bunny just couldn't believe how this guy could make eating a banana into one of the worst sexual tortures of his entire life. If he thought that no more blood could flow south than already had then he was wrong. He was desperately trying to conceal what to him seemed to be a giant neon sign announcing his sexuality and likeness to the demigod near him. He was very thankful when the other finally finished his snack. At this point aster had no clue that he had been sweating and was red in the face. Now at the worst possible time toothless looked at him and gave him a smile that made him want to melt. He hadn't noticed that he was day dreaming until he noticed toothless looking at him in a strange way. Now he really felt embarrassed. He was sure that now his neon red face had eclipsed the neon sign announcing his blood flow issues. He was really worried that toothless would notice one of these signs and connect the dots. Finally the silence ended when his crush decided to ask a question that at first made bunny's fear of discovery disappear.

Toothless looked at the aussie in front of him and noticed that he was sweating profusely and he was redder than a red snapper. He really wished he hadn't thought that because now he was stuck thinking about his favorite type of food, fish. He decided to talk with aster to keep his mind off food. "Um, Aster are you okay over there. You seem like you're over heating really badly." He got up to check the boy's temperature by placing the back of his hand on his crush's forehead. As he placed his hand on the skin of his crush he noticed that aster was indeed burning up as the temperature of his skin would cause anyone else to recoil from the burn but to toothless it only made him want to cuddle this amazing furnace that was his crush. However he choose to restrain himself, which was very difficult, and instead he went into mother hen mode. "Aster you're really burning up, I'm gonna need you to lay down on your back so you can get into a more comfortable and accessible position." Toothless then turned to the couch that was nearby to get a few pillows to help with the treatment. He deduced that aster was experiencing a mild form of shock and he was going to treat him as best he could with the resources around him. He also grabbed his water bottle from the side table and a bandanna from his bag. It was red and had the skull and crossbones insignia on it much like most things that he owned. As he turned back around he noticed that aster still had not moved from his rigid position in the lazy chair. "Oh come on you big baby boo, I just need you to lay down so your core temperature will lower itself." He continued to look at him and noticed that bunny really did not want to move. Toothless then spoke in his best commanding tone towards a boy that currently was causing similar blood flow problems for him. "Aster Bunnymund I am going to give you 10 seconds to get on the floor on your back or I will pull you from that seat by your legs."

To aster this was one of the worst things that could have happened. Yes toothless had failed to connect the dots correctly but now he was going to be forced to lay down on the ground totally exposed to his crush's scrutinizing gaze. He still could not believe the other teen had called him by the same name that hiccup had called his roommate several times. He knew that he wasn't going to get out of this when the other began to countdown from ten. Aster decided to make his boner go away but thinking of the ugliest thing possible. The image he came up with was of toothless having sex with pitch while aster was tied to a chair and forced to watch. It was his worst nightmare and one that he hoped would never come true. Finally just as his crush was finished announcing 3 his boner had disappeared and he relented to the command from earlier. As he relaxed on the floor he noticed that toothless began positioning the pillows so that his feet were elevated above his head. After he was done he noticed that his blood flow was indeed returning to normal and his blush was diminishing quickly. He decided to close his eyes so that he could even out his breathing better. The next thing that he felt made him want to jump out of his skin with surprise.

Toothless was both happy and a little disappointed that aster had chosen to remove himself from the seat without any more coercion. After he had gotten the other teen in the correct position he soaked the bandana in some water to act as a rag to help lower aster's core temperature now that he was calmer. He noticed that the other's eyes were closed and he almost wanted to lay down next to him and snuggle him because of how cozy and peaceful he looked. After convincing himself that it was a bad idea, be began to rub the wet bandana onto aster's forehead. At first he saw the exchange student freeze which was ironic considering how hot he was in temperature and appearance. 'Wait…..What…..No bad toothless, bad, bad, bad toothless. This is why you never tried to talk with him.' It was true, toothless had never tried to talk to his crush not because he was a bully to his best friend, although that was the reason he always told himself, no, the real reason was because he knew that even if he could keep from stuttering his traitorous mind would conjure up several images and scenarios that he most definitely did not want to be thinking about at this very moment. He had also failed to notice that when he had stopped dabbing his patient's forehead with the rag aster had opened his eyes and was now giving him a very questioning look.

Aster was really starting to worry about his colleague. For the last 5 minutes he appeared to be out of this universe. He was thankful for the teen's help and was opening his eyes to look at him when he said this. However this was soon derailed when he discovered that the other was off in lala land. He really was starting to appreciate the jaggedness of some of the other's facial features. He was loving how they looked like some of the stone sculptures that he had done. Yes some of them, well most of them, were of eggs but some others were of things back home like the opera house in Sydney and the Uluru or Ayers rock. Just as he was taking note of the features for later sculpting, yes he was really considering it, his demigod move and awoke from his frozen state. Aster then did what he had wanted to do in the first place and thanked his companion for the treatment. "Thanks man that really helped a lot. I feel better already. By the way where did you learn that sort of stuff?" At this comment toothless had a blush that to bunny rivaled the cuteness of a baby kangaroo. "Oh, well that…um…..well I learned that from a class Hiccup had me take. He told me it might help me get a job if I ever wanted any extra spending money and it did help me get an HR job at Passamaquoddy Animal Park. Now I just out where ever I am needed but most of the time I spend time helping Pete out with the green Komodo dragon named Elliot." That job had been great fun to toothless since the day he got it. Granted at first he was a little disappointed that he wasn't going to be working with the animals but after he helped Nora and Lampie with some of the dolphins and sea creatures they discovered his true talent with animals. Now Hiccup works there with him, although his favorite animals were the big cats, the elephants, and the otters. He still remembered how Lampie had gone hysterical when he showed up dressed very realistically as a black dragon on Halloween. Of course it didn't help that he was slightly drunk that day. They also had a mime that worked for them to help with the entertainment of the guests. His name is Hoagy, originally he was the vet's assistant until he was discovered to be nothing more than a quack. He was arrested for falsification of papers and licensing and was sent to Gogan Jail. Now he made fun of people behind their back when they were walking past him in the park. He made sure never to take it too far but every now and then you would see someone shooting him a glare while he took off to the other end of the park.

After the two of them had calmed down Aster decided that it might be good to get off the floor. However, toothless still told him to keep laying down in case he got dizzy again. So he did on the couch that was sitting on one wall. Toothless decided to sit in the recliner next to aster's couch. It was at this point that he glanced at the clock and noticed that only 1 hour remained for this session. It must have taken him longer than expected when he was chatting with aster. The two stayed in companionable silence until their friends came out of the study room.

Contrary to Aster's situation outside, Jack was experiencing mental torture now that they had moved on to History and Literature as they seemed to fit together. Thankfully there wasn't any real homework for either class but they still needed to review their history notes and read a poem in their literature books. They decided to read the poem first and so that part only took 10 minutes. However going over the notes and the little hints at their teacher's supposed ancestor was excruciating. He was over joyed when that was finished and when he looked at the clock he noticed that only two hours remained. He chanced a look outside and notice that the room was empty. He cursed bunny for abandoning him to a fate worse than death of course it was slightly better because of hiccup but only slightly. Mr. Banks had indeed been happy today and he was also looking forward to the fieldtrip to the zoo.

After a 5 minute break they headed into their physics and engineering homework. Jack also had some health homework that hiccup promised to help him with. After they finished discussing the experiment in physics, the problems that were assigned, and the funny antics of their teacher and his assistant, they both remembered the "duel" that had occurred between merlin and his sibling. By the time they got to engineering there was only 30 minutes left for the session. They finished talking about that class and starting packing their bags when the time had expired. As they exited the room into the outer room they noticed that their friends had stayed and that they were acting very civil towards each other. When they walked out of the back hallway belle waved to them all and said she would see them later. Once they got outside the two groups went their separate ways.

Jack was ecstatic that it had gone well and the same could be said for aster. A few minutes later aster got a text from north telling them that all of the others were hanging out at his house and that they should come two. He asked where they were so he could pick them up. When he eventually arrived aster had chickened out and had decided to take the subway and bus to north's house instead of riding in the sleigh with a speed demon and a daredevil. As they roared away to his friend's home he wore a huge grin on his face that felt like it would split his face in two.

Hiccup and Toothless were also happy that everything went well. Toothless was happy that he didn't have to hurt the snowflake over something stupid that he did. As they walked home they both remembered that they had work on Friday, Sunday/Saturday, and Monday at the animal park. Toothless was really looking forward to his daily wrestling match with the Komodo dragon. He had ever won a few times. The only downside to having a green dragon as a friend was that he loved to use his camouflage to pounce of toothless or hiccup on the rare occasion that he was in the enclosure. Elliot had a rare defect that caused the poison in his saliva to not be there. So it didn't matter how many times he gave his victims' faces tongue baths, he would never hurt them. He was always careful when he played with his friends because he was very aware of just how fragile they could be. When the two of them reached home hiccup received a message from Astrid making sure that they were doing okay. After a dinner of Icelandic cod and tater tots the two friends drifted into sleep, eager for what the rest of the week would bring.

The other three days of the week passed by without a hitch. Aster had decided that he would be permanently accompanying jack to these sessions. After the second session he and toothless had started talking to each other. They both discovered that they enjoyed nature and they both had a passion for animals although not the same species. At the end of the Thursday session hiccup gave jack his number and address so that he could meet with him at his house. He had also talked with Mr. Gobber and he was told by him that if he agreed to help hiccup with the daily exercises then he would give him almost a free grade, but he still had to pass some quizzes and tests so that this would look official to anyone that looked into it in the future.

Friday turned out to not be as funny as some of the other days, granted Mr. Bank's children came to visit him during class. Also Merlin had fun when he buried his assistant and a colleague, sir Ector, in a pile of ice shavings. He turned to the class and announced, "Now class this is called a wizard blizzard." Aside from those two events it was business as usual. When Saturday came tooth, north, and sandy had decided that they would walk with jack through hiccup's neighborhood. As they got close to the address a strange golden retriever with a red collar approached the group. Aster crouched down to say hello. "Well high there boy, are you lost? I bet someone is missing you a lot." As he talked he noticed that the dog was actually looking at jack very intently. Aster then decided to see how well the dog was trained. He took off his backpack and grabbed a tennis ball. He told the dog to fetch. When he returned with the ball in mouth. Aster told him to sit. "Well would you look at that his is trained." He then said sit, drop, and shake. Then he got an unexpected surprise when he said speak. "Hi there." They all froze. North then looked around and said "did that dog just say high there?" "Oh yes. My name is doug an I love you. I can talk with this collar that my master gave me. I am on a special mission from my master, have you seen a boy with white hair. I am supposed to go get my neighbor if I do." They all pointed at jack would was still very confused. "Uh, pretty sure I'm that person. We're just looking for my tutor, hiccup." "Well then follow me I will take you to my neighbor." When they reached the driveway Doug howled and barked. "Doug there you are" A second later a short and round boy came jogging towards them. "I've been looking all over for you boy, I'm sorry if he did anything wrong. I might have to start using the cone of shame again." Doug was instantly saddened and the group immediately assured the boy that he had not done anything wrong. "My name's Russel and I live with my mom and uncle down the street." "Hi I'm tooth, that's aster, north, sandy, and jack. We go to school with hiccup." As Russel disappeared down the street with Doug in tow, the other three teens decided now was the time to leave their friends to their meeting. When aster and jack reached the door they were greeted by toothless who invited them both in. They saw hiccup making what appeared to be snack lunches. "Don't put your stuff down here, toothless and I got a call from work. So we're going on a little field trip." They were then all ushered into the garage where a black Shelby cobra four seater was parked in one slot alongside two motorcycles, a smart car, and a large pickup truck. "Alright toothless, how about we take night fury instead of Big Bertha." At that statement aster and jack were ushered into the back seat while hiccup got into the passenger seat and toothless got in to driving position. As they reached the bottom of the drive and after they had closed the garage aster could hear his crush revving what sounded like an angry pride of lions. It was at this point that both sets of boys knew that this would be an experience that they would never forget.

**AN: So there you go, one extra-long chapter with a surprise meeting at the end to help make up for my long absence. After this the story will pick up in pace and I cannot guarantee when I will be updating next. If anyone can pick out the Disney film that I described in this congrats to you and I will try to include at least one of those Easter eggs in each one of my updates. Now on to the comments replies. **

**Animelovernewie: Thanks finals for both semesters went well and I will be getting to that eventually. **

**Honeybeez: I really appreciate your comments and I am still baffled that you say such nice things about my work when yours is so much better. **

**Blueforestleaf: Yeah you'll probably get your asterxtoothless fix in this update. Also I'm trying to spread it out for both pairings although one pairing is going to gain ground more easily. I'll leave it up to you to figure out which one it is.**

**Kigen Dawn: Indeed, you might get your laughs now with this chapter.**

**Faisyah865: Yeah, I had to figure out some way for toothless and bunny to meet. It was either that or having them meet in class. The sessions just seemed so much easier to make a meeting place for them. **

**Simsfans: Hah that's funny, like I have a schedule to do it on that day. In all seriousness they still need to go through Thanksgiving (American holiday for anyone who doesn't know), Christmas, and New Year's before then. I will probably touch on Valentine's Day when it eventually comes along though. Also thanks for the encouragement.**

**Artistreilly421: Yes it will, so long as I remember to update while I am off at engineering college.**

**4thewinnings: Well here's that pairing content and I can't really guarantee how soon or late my next update will be.**

**Jesslpfy: Yeah I try to make this at least enjoyable for my readers and those references tend to make people laugh or smile. There was a pretty extensive one in this chapter though so yeah I'm still going to keep putting them in.**

**GuestJan20: Actually your English is better than most Americans so that's something. Also Denmark, okay when I started this I expected someone maybe from Canada or the UK to comment on this at the most but apparently so many people like this story that now I have readers in USA, Denmark, Canada, UK, Australia, Singapore, Malaysia, Chile, Germany, Romania, Italy, Poland, Israel, Belgium, Aruba, El Salvador, Vietnam, Ireland, Thailand, Norway, Finland, Hong Kong, Pakistan, Puerto Rico, Czech Revar, Leichenstein, Peru, Spain, Slovakia, Argentina, Indonessia, Iceland, Serbia and Montenegro, Hungary, Japan, Sweden, Brazil, New Zealand, Portugal, China, Netherlands, Phillipines, and Mexico. Not to mention that this is only in the past two months. Just WOW. Thanks for the support and hope you enjoy this update. Also to all guests if you could please leave me a name of some kind so that I can personally address you in these updates.**

**Kristny10: Well thank you for the compliment. I just try my best and apparently all of you or at least those that leave reviews like it. **

**GuestJan29: Glad to hear that you like this story that much. Also please leave me a name in the future for use in these shout outs**

**GuestFeb29: Geese, you are committed then. I mean, there are way better stories out there by authors that update more often, like Honeybeez, than I do. Again just leave a name next time please.**

**Antisocialperson: Sorry to keep you waiting then. I hope I haven't lost you as a valued reader. **

**GuestApril7, 15, 21: Pretty sure this is the same person if not leave a name so I can tell you apart. Even if it is the same person please leave me with a name of some type. Well here is that update you have been begging for.**

**WizardryBitch: Not sure what language that is but here is the update. **

**Sexyshewolf: Yes I have seen it and I might include some of those characters later on. Maybe after jack and hiccup get together.**

**Ladipretender: "Pokes" Here is the update and I'm glad that you are so curious about this story of mine.**

**As always please review for this story and if I get enough reviews I might find the time to update before classes start. Until next time everyone. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hello loyal readers, followers and fellow authors. Thank you for your patience in waiting for an update to this story. I am currently at a new university and am trying to properly adjust. I am enrolled in the civil engineering program and as such have very limited time to do anything. I will be sure to update my other story very soon. Also if you are the first to guess what the zoo is named after, I will put in a character of your choice or I might even put you into it. Also, whoever is the 210****th**** reviewer will also receive this reward. Remember more reviews equals quicker and longer updates. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR FILMS DESCRIBED IN THIS STORY. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, MY IMAGINATION, AND MY LAPTOP.**

**Remember that I will answer all reviews at the end of this chapter. **

**I Swear I saw a Dragon**

If Aster had thought that North drove recklessly then he was surely mistaken. Toothless was able to make it all the way to the animal park at an average speed of 90 mph (145 kmph). A trip that would have normally taken 30 minutes only took about ten. When he had first seen the car, he had been amazed that these two had such a pristine and amazing vehicle stored in their garage. When he wasn't keeping his head down and trying to hold on for dear life, he was watching jack and hiccup both act like maniacs as they put their arms up like this was a runaway rollercoaster of sorts. When they got to Passamaquoddy Animal Park he began to take in the surroundings. Neither he nor jack had ever been here as it was a good distance and it was hard to find the free time to spend the time needed to fully enjoy the park. It wasn't like your typical zoo, where the animals were kept in exhibits like some kind of living museum. Instead some of them were allowed to roam free in areas where the public could interact with them. While others were in a more open concept area to allow for more of an easy movement. Instead of standard fences they were separated by walls and barricades that were disguised as shrubbery or as ruins. Sometimes the staff would even bring out some of the more tame animals for people to look at and you could sign up to feed some of the not so deadly animals in the park. The park not only had the typical animals like lion, tiger, elephants, and pandas, but they also had an aquarium building, an arctic section, wolves, and even some endangered species like the Liger. As they neared the front of the park they drove under the curved sign and the car veered off to left towards a well disguised gate. It read "Employees Only" in animal print letters.

It was at this point when jack and aster looked at each other and they had very different expressions. Jack looked like a kid in a candy store with enough energy to run a power house and aster, well he looked like jack had taken all of his energy and that he was about ready to pass out. That had been the second most exciting ride that jack had ever been on. The first of course being when they rode with north. As they parked the car he began to wonder if hiccup was anything like toothless with his driving skills. After the car was turned off and they had put it in the employee underground parking deck, toothless told aster that he should probably leave his things in the trunk of the car. Jack then glanced over at hiccup for any guidance and hiccup said that he should bring a notebook but that it was up to him. In the end jack opted to leave everything except for a small notebook. As they began walking through the deck to the main office they passed by a strange assortment of cars. The first they saw was an old and beat-up red pick-up truck, parked next to it was a car that appeared to be made out of candy, next was a Prius hybrid, and the final car was a bright yellow VW beetle. When they eventually got out of the garage, they were led to a door that had "Employees Only" in big bold letters on it. As they entered they were greeted by the person at the front desk whistling like it was the best day ever. The person standing there made the entire room seem small. He wore a name tag that said "Ralph" on it. He finally looked up to acknowledge his coworkers and to tell them that the Princess Anna and Elsa would be visiting today to check in on their favorite animals. The two teens clocked in like it was nothing at all and then they proceeded to walk over to the board to check what jobs needed to be done to prepare for the princess.

Jack and aster suddenly felt really self-conscious. They hadn't been expecting to meet royalty just yet in their lifetimes. After their two crushes had finished checking the board they split off to their different jobs. Each went with their respective crush. Jack followed hiccup in one direction while toothless and aster went in another. He hoped that his friend would be okay but if he was truthful with himself he would admit that he was scared of some of the things that could happen to him here. He would hate for his friend to get eaten by a lion or some reptile. Then he jokingly thought 'well the only thing worse than that would be getting teased by your crush' but jack had no idea what was in store for him. Once hiccup had put on his uniform, he handed jack a name tag that said "Intern" on it. He explained that this way no other staff would look at him strangely if they were seen in an "Employees Only" section of the park.

As they exited the building jack was greeted with marching band music and with several bright colors. As his eyes adjusted to the light he realized that the buildings and attractions were all painted in bright colors to better illuminate them. After he finished marveling at the architecture of the park, hiccup grunted behind him. "Are you done now?" Jack responded with a peeved look but soon it transformed into a smile. He really couldn't stay mad at the small teen. Hiccup then told him that they needed to head over towards the arctic area and the reptile house. As they passed through Africa, they came into contact with three female staffers. Jack immediately recognized two of them as Rapunzel Solarus and Merida. He was unaware of Merida's last name as he never had any contact with her before. Rapunzel was fairly tall and she had hair that appeared to be a mix between a bright gold and a slight brown. She tended to wear flowing dresses and she had a miniature frying pan on her key chain. There was even a rumor that it doubled as a stun gun. Jack had no intentions of finding out if said rumors were true. Merida was a headstrong girl would was very colorful with her language. It is said that she had bears for pets and that she was an avid horseback rider. She had unruly red hair and she preferred to wear hunting clothing or loose fitting clothing that allowed for ease of motion. Finally jack turned his attention to the final staffer. She was a short individual and she appeared to be wearing candy in her hair. She looked like she was maybe 12 or in her early teens. She had black hair and wore colorful clothing and a teal hoodie. As they walked closer jack noted the smirk on hiccup's face. "Good afternoon, your majesties. So how are things going for you all today?" The three in question instantly blushed a bright red. The first to react was merida. "'iccup, I thought we told ye to not call us that. We left home for a reason laddy." Jack had a perplexed look on his face and he looked towards hiccup to ask about this. "Gee, thanks hiccup, now we have to tell him about our pasts." It was then that she rounded on jack and gave him a death glare. "Now you listen good and well frost. If word gets out about our lineage then you will have hell to pay." Jack didn't really want to cross the Scott now and he nodded that he wouldn't say anything about the information. "Fine, well the three of us are from different kingdoms and it just so happens that we are the princesses. I am the princess of an area of Scotland, Rapunzel is the princess of Solarine in Southern Spain, and this is Vanelope Von Sweets who is the princess of the CC kingdom in northern Italy. We all moved here to avoid our royal lives and originally the only ones that knew were our family and hiccup. Now I guess you are a part of that group and that I hope we can trust you to keep this secret for us." Jack could tell from her tone that it was all true and he also knew that he would never tell anyone about their true identities. "And to answer your question hiccup, we were just checking on the gorillas and the lions." "Well you three have fun, we're off to the artic area then to the reptile house. Make sure you say high to turk for me. She tends to get grumpy when I don't see her too often. (**AN: Yes turk from tarzan was a girl. Shocking isn't it. If enough people ask me I may change the gender from female to male for this fic.) **

As they continued on through the park, there were many questions buzzing around in jack's head. Sooner rather than later they came to the arctic center. As soon as they entered jack was enraptured by a cool crisp air that reminded him of the most perfect of winter days. He was immediately drawn towards the penguins and he practically dragged hiccup over with him. The first one that he saw was named Mumble and then there was a portly one that was named Lovelace. Mumble was an emperor penguin that hadn't lost all of his baby feathers yet. He had been recently brought here from to arctic to be in a scientific study about using foot movements to communicate with penguins. Hiccup told him he could stay there if he wanted for a few minutes. Jack happily obliged as hiccup left him to go tend to the animals.

Hiccup was happy to see jack so amazed by the animals there. He almost got lost in the moment of seeing his 'friend' smiling for once. He just needed to feed the penguins, the polar bears, and the arctic foxes before getting jack so they could go to the reptile house. He made sure to give mumble plenty of fish and made sure his amigos were doing well too. Originally the zoo only wanted to study lovelace and mumble but the other penguins refused to leave mumble's side and actually attempted to hurt a staff member by flinging small pebbles at him. Needless to say after that occurrence they decided to just bring them along with the two subjects. The next animal to check in on was Iorek (**AN:golden Compass**). He had been shipped all the way from russia when his previous zoo had closed down. He may look tough on the outside but towards those that he trusts he acts like a teddy bear. He had only recently been put into this enclosure. After arriving he was sent to interact with kenai and koda, two brown bears. After two months of interaction the group was separated and iorek was put into his enclosure. He appeared to be adjusting well and was set to become one of the more popular exhibits in the arctic section. The final animal to check on was a small arctic fox. He was rescued from the wild when he was discovered by a young Anna. His mother had died from the cold and thanks to a fall from a cliff be had a broken leg at the time. The girl decided to call him Olaf and he had apparently taken to the name quite well. He make sure to give the fox his rabbit and a carrot. Apparently he had taken a liking to them after his encounter with the ice merchant's reindeer, Sven. Just as he was about to go back to jack, hiccup received an urgent call from merida. "Hiccup, come in, come in hiccup!" "What is it merida?" "We just got a call from vanelope and she says the sultan and his family are also coming today. Apparently the two royals have met recently and they decided that they wanted to see their animals at the same time. I need you over at the tiger exhibit pronto. Rajah is being very playful and we need to clean out his sleeping area. Apparently he was so excited to see jasmine again that he toppled his food and water stations. You are the only one that can work with him without injury and we don't want to tranquilize him." "OK, I'll be right over." Great, now he needed to deal with a hyperactive 200 lb kitten, this day just kept getting better. On the bright side it had been a while since he played with the tiger and he was looking forward to seeing him again. Rajah had come to the zoo when the prince and princess had decided that he would do better if he lived with some of his own kind for a while. Princess Jasmine and Prince Aladdin were royalty of the country of Agrabah located near Yemen in the Middle East. Raja had been jasmine's only friend for most of her life and she knew that he would be happy here. Her new advisor, Genie Williams (**AN: I had to, it's more of an homage towards him.**), had known the owners of the zoo for most of his life. He had assured the princess that rajah would be happy there and that she could visit whenever she felt like it. The Bengal tiger was housed with an older tiger named Shere Khan. He had been brought from india and had been at the zoo for most of its existence. Recently khan had been placed in an enclosure when two of his friends were donated to the zoo. He was a more energetic and problematic animal than the other two and as such he was given to another facility when the 'King Louis' zoo was met with financial crisis. Baloo, the bear and Baghera, the Black Panther had been friends with him and the zoo was unhappy when the other two were not given with him. However the zoo kept in close contact with their original home and when the owners decided that they needed to retire they opted to ship the animals here. Needless to say the reunion was joyful and the three of them had not stopped playing since the reunion two days prior.

"Ok Jack, sorry but the reptiles will have to wait. I need to go take care of a tiger." He visibly noticed how the white haired teen's shoulders slightly slumped when he heard the news. Then he saw those same eyes widen with apprehension and excitement. "Hiccup, are you sure that you should be going into the enclosure of one of the most deadly animals on the planet?" "Don't worry, he's nothing more than an overgrown kitten. Rajah has never hurt me and I doubt he ever will. The worst 'injury' he has ever given me is a small scratch on one of my arms and not to mention all of the tiger saliva, which mind you does not wash out." Hiccup had to fight a smirk when saying this because he merely thought, 'if he thinks this is dangerous, just wait until he meets Elliot.' Soon enough the two boys began walking back towards where they had seen the girls from before.

Once they arrived, hiccup approached the cage and prepared to enter into the habitat of a 200 lb kitten. He signaled to Rapunzel to open the sealed cage door so he could get into the habitat without entering through his sleeping area. Jack decided that he would watch from the viewing window near the bottom of the habitat. It included a view underwater where rajah was often found playing with a stuffed parrot named Iago. It was a bright red color and it had been purchased by jasmine as a present for the tiger so he wouldn't be as home sick anymore.

Once hiccup was in he nodded to Rapunzel and Merida that it was safe for them to enter the sleeping area to fix the water dish. He continued looking around to make sure rajah didn't sneak past him to get to the girls. He doubted that the tiger would intentionally hurt them but that was a chance that he was not willing to take so lightly. Just as Hiccup was starting to feel relaxed, jack noticed something moving in the tall grasses near the edge of the enclosure. As he looked closer, he noticed that there were two bright yellow eyes peering mischievously out of the grass. He tried to warn hiccup of the cat's presence but apparently only he could see the feline and hiccup was none the wiser. Finally, the two girls got the dish back where it needed to be. They gave hiccup the all clear and now he was a little worried about the tiger. "I'm going to look for him. To make sure he's okay." Hiccup was worried that rajah had possibly hurt himself or that he had gotten stuck in something. As he approached the back of the enclosure he entered the tall grasses. Suddenly he felt something rub up against his ankle. As he looked down he didn't see anything. Next he felt something rub against his legs. Now he knew the tiger was playing with him. "Okay Rajah, enough of this. Jasmine is coming to see you and she can't do that if you stay in the grass." As he was talking he didn't notice the car standing on its forelegs behind him. Jack and the others tried in vain to warn him of the impending tackle but by the time he saw them it was too late. Rajah tackled him and the two of them rolled out of the grass and to the shore of the small pool near the viewing glass.

"Nice try, bud. But this time I won't be taking a big cat bath." Rajah gave him a look that begged to differ. He then lent down and proceeded to cover hiccup's face in tiger saliva. The other teens burst out laughing and after rajah was sure there was no spot left dry, he let the exasperated teen up. He rubbed up against hiccup to say that he was happy to see him and that he had missed him. "Yes I missed you too, but I need to help the other animals. Besides, I'm sure jasmine will bring some treats with her." At the mention of his owner and life-long friend, the tiger instantly jumped for joy. He was so excited about seeing her that he didn't try to trip hiccup as he exited the enclosure. Hiccup soon found jack, and they once more resumed their trek to the reptile exhibits. "So what's next on this wild life safari?" Joked Jack. He had only been slightly worried when the two rolled out of the grass but now he was understanding that this was something that hiccup tended to do a lot. Hiccup smirked at him. "Well most of the reptiles were taken care off by Mulan and Shang. They really wanted to make sure mushu was presentable for the royalty and it needed to be done. However, they did leave Elliot for us." Jack gave hiccup an intrigued look. "Who's Elliot?" Hiccup gave a mischievous grin and said "I don't want to spoil the surprise. Just know that he is going to be a lot harder to locate than the kitten that you just saw." As they neared the reptile house, hiccup veered off to a small building that was off to the side. He told jack to go in through the viewing area and to watch the show. He had been looking forward to this all day. When he entered the enclosure, he was wearing the suit that was needed when interacting with the lizard.

Before entering the building, jack noticed that it was made from bamboo and that the sign read "Rare chameleon Komodo Dragon". Now jack was slightly scared for his crush. He really didn't want him to be crushed by the mammoth creature. When he got into the viewing area, he saw hiccup scoping out the interior. He was clad in some clothing that appeared to be made primarily out of cushions. He soon appeared to find his target as he went into a crouched position and proceeded to tackle what appeared to be a rock. Jack was amazed when the rock sprang into action and tried to dislodge the boy from its back. The rock had actually been Elliot and he appeared to be surprised that hiccup had found him so easily. However, he wasn't going to go easy on him. He rolled onto his back crushing the boy and staying that way until the boy released his grip. Then he rounded on him and attempted to pin the teen down. The rules of their little game was the first to be pinned was deemed the looser and so far Elliot had never lost. However, he soon discovered that was about to change. With the speed that no lizard of that size should possess, he charged the teen in an attempt to end the fight quickly. But he had miscalculated and he forget how slippery the floors could be. As he neared his target he began to skid on the floor and when hiccup moved the dragon was unable to stop himself from crashing into the glass that jack was standing near. He was dazed by this and was unable to stop hiccup from effectively pinning him in a position where he couldn't move very easily. Jack could not stop laughing. Between the comical scene he had just seen and the look that the dragon had on its face, there would be no stopping his laughing any time soon. As hiccup stood up and pumped the air for his first ever victory, he gave jack a thumbs up. He then checked Elliot to make sure the reptile was not seriously injured in any way. He received a few reptile kisses in thanks and on his way out, the dragon attempted to trip him. "Nice try, Elliot. Next time maybe you should try avoiding the glass." If reptiles could give dirty looks then Elliot would have been giving the worker the dirtiest look imaginable. He was shocked that he had been overpowered at his own game. And by a toothpick, none the less. Hiccup exited the staff area and he found jack still struggling to breath from all of the laughing. "Well, that's one thing to check off the bucket list. I thought I would never beat him." Eventually, jack was able to control himself and he proceeded to pepper hiccup with questions about the reptile. He answered them swiftly. Just as they were heading back towards the front of the park, an announcement blared over them. "Attention all staff members, please report to the front of the park. They royals have arrived and they will be inside any second now. Hiccup then looked at his companion and asked him something that truly shocked him. "Well jack, are you ready to meet real royalty?" And for once in his life, jack wasn't sure how to answer that question. He just hopped this experience wouldn't be one that he would regret.

**AN: Once more, I am really sorry about the absence. It's been a little hectic and although most of this was finished two months ago, I couldn't find the time to finish it properly. Now here is the standard replies to all of your lovely reviews as promised. **

**Animelovernewbie: Yeah, I try to make it seem funny so people will keep coming back. Also those tow do tend to sleep more now, but more on that in another chapter. **

**Simsfans: Thanks. I thought it made it easier so all of you could have a voice in my work whether you are a member or a guest. Apparently other authors thought so too. I've noticed others starting to do it as well. And yes they are in the some of the same classes. I might elaborate on that further but for now I'm going to be focusing more on jack and hiccup. **

**JayandNya4evr: Yeah, I see others doing it all the time but I hate making others wait. (To All: this does not give anyone permission to demand new updates.) Also I'm sure you are way busier that I am and that you have real reasons but you just don't have time to explain them. **

**WierdGirl369: Great name. And yes this story will continue until one of 4 things occurs. 1. I run out of time due to school. 2. My product takes off and I become a business owner. 3. I get enough bad comments that I give up. 4. I pass away from the living world. While 3 and 4 are unlikely, they still apply. **

**KigenDawn: Yes he is.**

**Guest Jul,28: Please leave a name next time. Here's that update you requested. **

**Faisyah865: Yes they do. I originally didn't intend for that to happen but it just makes the story flow better.**

**StarLee500: Yes you are correct. You appear to be the only one to acknowledge it. **

**Antisocialperson: Well here it is.**

**LilithDarkness: Pretty sure you meant update, unless you were referring to my replies to your comments. **


End file.
